Snk AU art academy
by kuro-mumei
Summary: Tous les personnages de snk dans un univers alternatif, basé sur une université d'arts contemporains (danse, musique, photographie...) et sur une troupe de danse dirigée par Erwin ;) Eren/Levi, Marco/Jean, Erwin/Armin, et autres. Cette fic a été écrite il y a 2 ans et ne contient aucun spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Ca fait plus de 2 ans que je n'ai rien publié, et en faisant le ménage de mes fics, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y en avait certaines que j'avais laissées moisir pendant longtemps. Du coup j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic en ligne, petit a petit, vu qu'elle est un peu longue. Je pense qu'elle fera environ 5-6 chapitres.

Sinon, snk ne m'appartient pas, et l'univers dans lequel se passe cette fic est entièrement fictif.

P.S: Cette fic a été écrite il y a environs 2 ans, et ne contient absolument aucun spoiler.

:)

* * *

L'université de Trost était énorme. Elle était constituée de plusieurs bâtiments assez anciens mais très bien entretenus, éparpillés dans un grand espace vert et rempli de jardins. C'était un petit coin de paradis, réputé pour sa beauté architecturale et naturelle, mais il s'agissait surtout de l'une des plus prestigieuses académies d'art au monde. On y trouvait des studios très larges et des locaux suréquipés, avec des matériaux d'excellente qualité disponibles en quantité. Les professeurs qui y enseignaient faisaient partie des meilleurs dans leur domaine, et les élèves qui avaient y suivi une formation avaient, pour la plupart, beaucoup de succès dans leurs carrières.

Eren, Mikasa et Armin avaient été impressionnés la première fois qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur le campus, pour le concours d'admission pour une licence en art, et plus particulièrement en danse. Ils avaient tous trois fait connaissance dans l'école de danse de leur village natal, à l'âge de 7 ans, et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Armin rêvait de devenir chorégraphe, Mikasa était passionnée de danse de salon, et Eren aimait tout genre de danses, mais il ne savait pas dans quoi se spécialiser. Ils avaient dû présenter un examen oral et écrit assez exigeants, mais tout s'était bien passé, et ils étaient revenus une semaine avant la rentrée, afin de s'installer dans les dortoirs.

Les deux garçons n'avaient malheureusement pas pu être logés dans la même chambre, mais ils étaient au même étage. Quand Eren était entré dans la sienne, il y avait déjà des affaires sur l'un des deux lits, en désordre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme plutôt grand de taille, aux cheveux ébouriffés, de deux tons de brun différents. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. L'inconnu tendit une main qu'Eren serra.

"Jean Kirstein. Première année. Danse. Enchanté."

"Eren Jaeger... Moi aussi je suis en première année de danse. Je vais m'installer sur l'autre lit, vu que tu as déjà choisi le tien..."

"Premier arrivé premier servi," s'exclama Jean avec un sourire victorieux.

"Ils sont pareils, les lits..." soupira Eren.

"Mais la fenêtre est plus proche du mien!"

"Et l'armoire aussi! Raison de plus pour que tu ne laisses pas tes affaires trainer" plaisanta Eren en désignant les objets sur le lit.

"Non mais je rêve, on dirait ma mère," se moqua Jean, qui était apparemment assez susceptible. "Qu'est-ce que ça te fait si je ne range pas mes fringues ? Je fais ce que je veux de mon espace!"

"Mais la chambre est partagée, donc... "

Ils furent interrompus pas de petits coups à la porte. C'était Armin. Il était accompagné par un garçon dont le visage était envahi de taches de rousseur.

"Tout va bien, Eren? On a entendu du bruit... ne me dis pas que tu as déjà trouvé le moyen de te disputer avec quelqu'un!"

"Non... Armin, c'est juste que je partage ma chambre avec une tête de cheval désordonnée!"

"Tête de cheval? Tu ne t'es pas vu?" s'écria Jean avec indignation.

"Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous chamailler comme des gosses... "réprimanda Armin. "En tout cas, moi c'est Armin Arlert. Je suis l'ami d'enfance d'Eren, et voici Marco Boldt, mon compagnon de chambre."

"Jean Kirstein," se présenta Jean, boudeur.

"Eren Jaeger. Tu fais aussi de la danse, Marco?"

"Non, moi je viens étudier la musique!" sourit ce dernier. "Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, et j'espère qu'on aura certains cours en commun... Même si nos formations sont différentes, les étudiants en première année ont pas mal de cours d'enrichissement artistique et de culture générale."

* * *

Marco avait vu juste. En tant que danseurs, leur promotion comptait une centaine d'élèves, qui se répartissaient en quatre groupes pour les cours pratiques, mais pour la théorie, ils étaient tous réunis dans un grand amphithéâtre. La plupart des cours abordait des généralités sur l'art, son histoire, sa place dans l'industrie et d'autres sujets divers.

Armin s'était vite senti à l'aise, puisqu'il était aussi intelligent qu'agile, et Mikasa excellait dans toutes les matières, mais elle appréciait particulièrement les cours de danse de salon. Pour ce cours, les élèves avaient été divisés en couples, et la jeune femme s'était retrouvée avec Jean, qui ne manquant pas une occasion de lui faire du charme. Cela mettait Eren en colère, mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que la 'tête de cheval' était un très bon danseur, et n'avait aucun geste déplacé envers son amie d'enfance. Sa partenaire à lui était aussi douée, et il profitait de chaque moment pour en apprendre plus sur la danse et sur les différentes techniques. Durant les week-ends, les studios se libéraient, et certains élèves s'y entraînaient ou dansaient de manière libre entre eux. Cela se terminait souvent en soirées dansantes et animées, durant lesquelles se rassemblaient des étudiants de toutes les formations.

Ainsi, le trio inséparable s'était retrouvé dans un groupe d'amis qui s'était naturellement formé. A part eux, il y avait Jean et Marco, qui restaient avec eux depuis le premier jour, Annie, la compagne de chambre de Mikasa, qui étudiait la photographie, Sasha et Connie, les deux rigolos du groupe, qui se chamaillaient souvent quand il s'agissait de nourriture, mais qui dansaient en harmonie parfaite, Krista, qui était passionnée de théâtre, Reiner et Bertholdt, amis d'enfance et étudiants en littérature, et enfin, Ymir, qui voulait devenir réalisatrice.

Ils passaient tous pas mal de temps ensemble, comme ils logeaient tous dans les dortoirs de l'université, et entre eux, les discussions étaient souvent animées, ponctuées par les engueulades entre Eren et Jean, qui, malgré le fait qu'ils se comportent de manière très immature l'un envers l'autre, s'entendaient plutôt bien. Quand le ton montait, Marco tentait de les calmer, et quand il ne réussissait pas, Mikasa les faisait taire avec un regard assassin dont elle avait le secret.

* * *

"Quels sont vos projets pour les vacances de noël?" avait demandé Ymir, durant un repas au début du mois de décembre.

"Je suppose que tout le monde va rentrer chez lui, non?" lui avait répondu Krista. "Pour ma part, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma famille!"

"Non, moi je reste ici," intervint Marco.

"Tu ne vas quand-même pas passer noël tout seul!" s'indigna Sasha, après avoir avalé d'un coup une boulette de viande qu'elle avait volée dans l'assiette de Connie.

"Ne vous en faites pas, les amis!" rassura le brun avec un sourire. "Je ne suis pas le seul à rester ici. Et puis il y a pas mal de fêtes organisées dans les environs, et j'ai déjà prévu d'assister à l'une d'entre elles."

La conversation repris son cours, et ce n'est qu'en se dirigeant vers les chambres des garçons que Jean aborda Marco.

"Je sais très bien que tu n'irais jamais seul à ce genre de fête. Personne de notre groupe ne sera là. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, vu que leurs compagnons de chambre étaient eux-mêmes très amis. Marco eut un rire gêné, sachant que Jean n'avait pas été dupe tout à l'heure. Il balbutia:

"T'inquiète... de toute façon, je suis habitué à passer noël tout seul... c'est la troisième année. Je ne suis pas vraiment... en très bon terme avec mes parents."

Jean le regarda avec surprise, et renchérit:

"Je ne sais pas quels problèmes tu passes avec ta famille, et je suis prêt à t'écouter, si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, mais dans tous les cas, cette année, tu ne vas pas passer noël tout seul. Tu viens avec moi!"

"Merci beaucoup, Jean, mais je déran..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Tu ne déranges pas, au contraire, et on a un prix spécial étudiant pour le billet de train... et je peux t'aider si tu..."

"Oh non Jean, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai assez d'économies... Je ne veux pas m'imposer..."

"Mais puisque je te dis que tu ne déranges pas, et si je te propose de venir, tu n'es pas du tout entrain de t'imposer. Dans tous les cas, ma mère prépare toujours beaucoup trop de bouffe, et on a de l'espace à la maison. Et puis... tu nous joueras des chansons de noël... on a un piano au salon."

Jean avait prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton timide, en souriant à son ami, qui acquiesça en rougissant. Jean était totalement admiratif devant le talent de musicien qu'avait Marco. Ce dernier maîtrisait parfaitement un grand nombre d'instrument, et il avait l'oreille absolue. Il excellait dans tous ses cours et se faisait souvent complimenter par ses professeurs et par les personnes qui l'écoutaient jouer, mais il restait néanmoins très modeste et discret il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui. Il était de nature calme et timide, et la première fois que ses amis l'avaient vu jouer, ils avaient été très surpris.

C'était durant l'une des fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous dans un studio de danse un soir pendant le week-end. Ce jour-là, le système stéréo était en panne, et il y avait un piano dans la salle. Ne voulant pas que la soirée tombe à l'eau, Marco avait improvisé une mélodie entraînante et joyeuse. Les autres avaient été tellement étonnés que personne n'avait bougé au début. Jean fixait le pianiste, comme hypnotisé. Il contemplait son regard rêveur et ses mains qui bougeaient sur le clavier avec tant d'assurance et de grâce, qu'il se demandait où était passé le jeune homme timide et maladroit qu'il connaissait. Il avait été tiré de ses pensées par Mikasa, qui lui tendait la main pour l'entraîner dans une danse _freestyle_.

Depuis, leur groupe faisait en sorte d'avoir une salle avec un piano durant les week-ends. Ils avaient eu également l'occasion de voir Marco jouer de la guitare et de la flute, et ce dernier rougissait tellement sous leurs commentaires et regard admiratifs, que ses taches de rousseurs devenaient de plus en plus prononcées, lui donnant un air tout à fait adorable. Jean l'encourageait beaucoup, et ne manquait pas une occasion de le complimenter sur son talent, afin de l'aider à avoir plus confiance en lui. Il recevait en retour des éloges sur sa manière de danser, et les deux amis finissaient par avoir des fous rires, se comparant à des groupies désespérées.

* * *

Le 22 décembre était le dernier jour avant le début des vacances. Après avoir terminé les cours pour la journée, les étudiants s'étaient tous dépêchés de quitter leurs facultés respectives, afin de se préparer pour les fêtes. L'ambiance générale était joyeuse et festive, et en fin d'après-midi, Eren, Mikasa et Armin s'étaient séparés de leurs amis à la gare. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même train qu'Annie, Bertholdt et Reiner, dont les villages étaient dans la même direction que le leur. Ils avaient trouvé un wagon presque vide, et avaient donc pu s'asseoir dans le même compartiment.

" Quelle est la première chose que vous allez faire quand vous serez à la maison?" avait commencé Reiner, d'un ton enjoué.

"Moi, je passerai le plus de temps possible avec mes parents et mon grand-père," répondit Armin. "Ils m'ont beaucoup manqués!"

" Moi je vais aider ma mère avec les préparatifs pour le réveillon du 24 décembre," dit Mikasa.

" Pareil pour moi. Et je dois continuer mon projet de photographie. Mon village est l'endroit idéal pour prendre des photos. Vous pouvez venir si vous avez le temps."

"Je pense qu'on va tous voir nos familles," sourit Bertholt.

" Bof… mon père ne sera probablement pas à la maison," murmura Eren, d'un ton triste.

" S'il n'est pas là, tu viendras chez moi, ou chez Mikasa," le consola Armin. "Tu sais qu'on ne te laissera pas seul."

" Merci Armin. Désolé d'avoir gâché l'ambiance ", s'excusa Eren, avant de sourire et de changer de sujet.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, qui avait succombé à un cancer de sein quand il avait 13 ans, son père avait peu à peu changé, et était passé d'un homme chaleureux, tendre et énergique à un homme sombre, las et inexpressif. Etant médecin, il se sentait coupable d'avoir été impuissant face à la maladie de sa femme. Il s'était alors jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, ne rentrant presque pas à la maison, s'occupant à peine de son fils. Ce dernier avait heureusement des amis sur lesquels compter et une passion, qui l'avaient aidé à surmonter cette étape difficile de sa vie.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva une maison vide. Elle était propre et ordonnée _ une femme de ménage passait une fois par semaine_ mais l'atmosphère était froide et vide. Pas de décorations. Pas de sapin. Seulement un mot posé sur la table de la cuisine avec quelques billets: _'Bon retour Eren. Achète ce que tu veux avec ça. Je ne serai probablement pas de retour pour le réveillon. Joyeux Noel'_

Se promettant de ne pas pleurer, le jeune homme froissa le papier et sortit se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son ancienne école de danse, afin de saluer son professeur, avant de se défouler dans une salle vide, en dansant jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient endoloris.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la maison des Kirstein était en effervescence. La mère de Jean était tellement ravie d'avoir un invité pour les vacances qu'elle ne tenait plus en place. Son accueil jovial et spontané mit Marco rapidement à l'aise.

" C'est la première fois que mon fils amène quelqu'un à la maison! Je suis vraiment contente! L'université a fait du bien à mon petit garçon. C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi vite! Fais comme chez toi, hein Marco? J'ai déplié le canapé-lit dans la chambre de Jean. Et j'ai mis des draps. Et un oreiller. Et une couverture. Tu lui feras un peu visiter les environs, Jean! Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de bon... Installez-vous en attendant! Je vous appellerai!"

Mme Kirstein détala vers la cuisine, laissant derrière elle un Marco tout sourire et un Jean agacé. Ce dernier grogna:

" Elle est toujours comme ça. Un vrai moulin à parole. Et vu que je n'étais pas à la maison pour une longue période, elle va être encore pire que d'habitude! Désolé si elle se montre un peu trop envahissante..."

" Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire. Tu lui manque, et c'est normal qu'elle ait beaucoup de choses à dire."

" Oui, mais elle me traite toujours comme si j'avais 5 ans."

" C'est sa manière de te dire qu'elle t'aime... "

Jean vit l'expression mélancolique de son ami, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait duré qu'un instant. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs et se promenèrent un peu dans le village.

Ils étaient en train de déguster de délicieux morceaux de gâteau au chocolat quand M. Kirstein était rentré. Il salua sa femme et son fils, avant de serrer la main de Marco.

" Et tu es danseur comme Jean?"

" Non, répondit le jeune homme. J'étudie la musique!"

" Et il est très doué," ajouta Jean.

" C'est vrai?" demanda Mme Kirstein, en voyant Marco rougir. "Tu peux utiliser le piano du salon si tu veux. Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a joué."

" Il y a aussi mon vieux violon!" s'exclama M. Kirstein. "J'ai arrêté de jouer depuis plus de dix ans, mais je suis sûr qu'il est toujours utilisable! "

Sur ce, il se leva et monta au grenier afin d'apporter l'instrument en question. Effectivement, ce dernier était en bon état. Il était de très bonne qualité. Marco le manipula avec délicatesse, et l'accorda. Ne pouvant pas résister à la demande des trois Kirstein, il se leva, mettant le violon en position.

Une fois de plus, Jean était hypnotisé par le musicien. Il admirait sa manière de manier l'archet et la tendresse sur son visage légèrement penché vers le violon. La mélodie était joyeuse et entraînante. Et Marco souriait. Jean aussi souriait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un léger sursaut quand ils entendirent les applaudissements de M et Mme Kirstein.

Ce soir-là, Jean n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, et essayait de comprendre quand ses sentiments avaient changés. Il était fou amoureux de Marco Bodt, et il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas été depuis le début. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis la puberté, et ses parents étaient au courant, et l'acceptaient. Mais comment réagirait Marco, s'il apprenait qu'il était homosexuel, ET qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui? Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il finit par trouver le sommeil tard dans la nuit, rêvant de violons et d'un ange avec des taches de rousseur.

* * *

La soirée du 24 décembre fut très agréable, entre les tantes et les oncles qui plaisantaient autour d'une table remplie de victuailles et les petits cousins de Jean qui étaient excités à l'idée de recevoir des cadeaux du père noël. De plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, Marco joua du piano et du violon, enchaînant les airs joyeux et les chansons festives. Il était vraiment heureux de se retrouver dans une ambiance familiale pour noël, et ne manquait pas une occasion de remercier ses hôtes.

" J'ai trop mangé!" s'exclama Jean en s'asseyant sur son lit après avoir mis son pyjama, une fois la soirée terminée.

" Pareil pour moi! Ta mère est tellement bonne cuisinière, que je suis étonné que tu sois aussi mince!" Plaisanta Marco, faisant rire son ami.

" Oh mais tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle me gavait quand j'étais gosse. Elle me disait toujours que je devais bien manger pour être grand et fort. Si je ne faisais pas de la danse, je serai probablement devenu obèse! "

"Tu es un excellent danseur, et ta mère est tellement fière de toi! Quand tu l'as fait danser durant la soirée, elle avait l'air tellement contente!"

" Tellement contente qu'elle m'a fait danser avec mes tantes et mes cousines! Et certaines en ont redemandées..."

" C'est normal... Comme je le disais, tu es un danseur exceptionnel."

" Mais non!" rougit Jean.

"Mais si! Et puis tu as beaucoup de charme."

" Oh la ferme! C'est toi qui les as charmés. Quand tu ne jouais pas, tout le monde t'accaparait de questions! C'était drôle de voir à quel point tu étais embarrassé!"

" Ça t'amuse de me voir perdre mes moyens hein? Il faut dire que certaines questions n'étaient pas tout à fait discrètes!"

" Discrétion ne marche pas avec Kirstein, Marco. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop gêné quand-même."

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta famille. Ils sont tous vraiment adorables."

" Juste par curiosité... Quels genres de questions indiscrètes t'ont été posés?"

Marco rougit et balbutia:

" On m'a demandé si j'avais beaucoup de succès... auprès de filles... Et puis, comme je n'ai pas vraiment répondu... on m'a demandé si... plutôt... les hommes..."

" Oh Marco je suis désolé. Ça a dû être... très embarrassant pour toi..."

" Ne t'en fais pas... Ça m'a juste un peu étonné... Que ça ne leur pose pas problème... si... tu vois... Même que quand tu es parti t'habiller en père noël pour les petits...une de tes cousines...m'a demandé si... toi et moi... nous... n'étions pas..."

" Et tu lui as répondu?"

" Je lui ai dit que non, bien-sûr! Je lui ai dit que tu avais un faible pour ta partenaire de danse..."

" Ma partenaire de danse? Mikasa, tu veux dire... Ah..."

" Tu es amoureux d'elle, non? Tu es toujours aux petits soins avec elle. C'est vraiment mignon d'ailleurs. Et même si elle ne le montre pas, ça se voit qu'elle est touchée ... Vu qu'elle ne t'a pas rejeté..."

" Mikasa ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin... elle ne m'attire pas, quoi."

" Est-ce que tu es... attiré par les hommes?" murmura Marco sur un ton à peine audible.

" Je... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

" C'est juste que... quand j'ai dit à ta cousine... pour Mikasa... elle m'a répondu que j'avais plus de chances avec toi que ta partenaire, et même plus que quiconque."

Jean déglutit. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir, à présent.

" Elle... elle avait raison..."

" Tu veux dire que..."

" Que je suis gay? Oui... Que tu as plus de chances que quiconque aussi... Je suis désolé si ça te dégoûte, et je comprends très bien si tu..."

" Jean. Ne dis pas ça," l'interrompit Marco d'une voix étonnement ferme, le visage grave. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu sais... ça fait environ trois ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents... En fait, je viens d'une famille traditionnelle et conservatrice. Le genre de famille qui décide à l'avance tout ton avenir, et t'impose une carrière et une fiancée dès l'enfance. J'ai toujours été obéissant et soumis, me pliant aux règles, suivant une éducation stricte. J'ai commencé la musique dès mon plus jeune âge, et mes enseignants étaient tous très impressionnés, m'encourageant à continuer. Ma première dispute avec mes parents a été au sujet de mon avenir. Je voulais à tout prix devenir musicien. Ils voulaient que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale. J'avais 15 ans. J'ai commencé à sortir en douce le soir, afin de jouer quelques-unes de mes compositions dans un piano-bar. Et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un contrebassiste de jazz. Il était étudiant, et arrondissait ses fins de mois en jouant avec des amis à lui dans les bars. Je suis tombé fou amoureux, et j'ai réalisé alors pourquoi les filles ne m'avaient jamais intéressées. Ma famille n'a pas tardé à découvrir que je sortais tous les soirs. J'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre, et c'est quand mes parents m'ont menacé de m'envoyer en pension que j'ai craqué et que je leur ai dit toute la vérité. Tu devais voir leur expression, Jean. Moi, leur fils docile et obéissant, sortant de la maison tous les soirs afin de jouer dans les bars, et de retrouver un homme, avec lequel il commettait l'un des péchés les plus immondes qui soient. J'ai été mis à la porte. Mes parents n'avaient plus de fils."

Marco avait les larmes aux yeux. Jean le rejoignit sur le canapé, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Et ils n'ont plus essayé de te contacter?"

" Si... enfin plus ou moins... Quand j'ai été chassé de la maison familiale, je me suis réfugié chez mon amant, et j'ai continué à travailler dans le piano-bar. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, qui me disait qu'elle continuerait de payer pour ma scolarité, et qu'elle m'enverrait de l'argent chaque mois. Je ne devais absolument pas retourner à la maison, ni essayer de la contacter, car mon père n'était pas au courant. Quelques mois après cette lettre, elle m'a demandé d'ouvrir un compte bancaire pour faciliter le transfert, et maintenant, la seule chose qui me lie encore à ma famille est ce fichu carnet bancaire, qui affiche une augmentation du chiffre une fois par mois. Je n'utilise que le strict nécessaire de ce qu'elle me donne, et j'ai travaillé dans les piano-bars jusqu'à ce que je sois admis à Trost, avec une bourse."

" Et le contrebassiste... tu es toujours..."

" On a vécu ensemble pendant quelques temps, mais il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, et il a fini par partir tenter sa chance dans un autre pays. Nous nous somme quittés en bon terme, même s'il m'a brisé le cœur."

" Ouah... Et dire que je me plaignais des personnes qui me traitaient de pédé quand j'étais au lycée! Ça me fait de la peine que ta famille aie réagi ainsi..."

" Moi je me faisais discret à l'école. Mes parents sont beaucoup trop rattachés à leurs devoirs à la tête de la famille et de l'entreprise. Je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un héritier et successeur. Mais maintenant, à l'université, je commence à trouver ma place. J'aime beaucoup notre groupe d'amis... et je suis vraiment ravi de passer noël avec toi... Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que ta famille est adorable et t'accepte tel que tu es."

" Tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux. Tu es chez toi...et puis... moi... je ...je ne suis pas contre... passer plus de temps avec toi..."

Ils se sourirent timidement, puis Marco se tourna vers Jean, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

" Tu sais, Jean, moi, je ne suis pas contre non plus... et puis si j'ai mes chances avec toi... plus que quiconque... je voulais te dire que... c'est réciproque..."

" T...tu veux bien être mon petit-ami, alors? "

Pour toute réponse, Marco hocha la tête et porta la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres, avant de se pencher et de déposer un chaste baiser sur celles de Jean. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois timidement, avant de se souhaiter un joyeux noël et de s'endormir chacun de son côté.

La journée du 25 décembre n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse chez les Kirstein. Jean ne cachait pas sa joie et sa bonne humeur, et le sourire de Marco était solaire. M et Mme Kirstein regardaient les deux jeunes hommes d'un air attendri.

L'après-midi, quand ils sortirent tous sur la place du village, Marco portait les gants que Jean lui avait offerts _ 'pour ne pas que tes mains soit trop gelées pour jouer comme tu le fais si bien' lui avait-il dit en rougissant. Jean, lui, portait également le cadeau de noël de son petit-ami: une écharpe que ce dernier lui avait enroulée autour du cou, avant de l'embrasser sur le nez puis sur les lèvres, avant qu'ils ne sortent de sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Je vous présente le chapitre 2 :D

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont follow/fav/commenté ou tout simplement apprécié ^^

Réponse au commentaire:

 **casse-bonbon:** ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes le début! Eren x Levi (je les aime aussiiiiii!) commence dans ce chapitre ;). J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

:)

* * *

"Oh! Eren! Bonjour!"

"Bonjour Mme Ackerman. Mikasa est là?"

"Oui, et je pense même qu'elle t'attend depuis un moment."

Eren remercia la mère de son amie d'enfance, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Mikasa. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, et posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire quand elle l'aperçut.

"Tu es en retard, Eren!"

"P...pardon," balbutia le jeune homme. "C'est juste que... en chemin, j'ai croisé Hannes... Et tu sais très bien que c'est une pipelette... Il m'a posé tellement de questions à propos de l'université, de toi d'Armin, de nos amis, des professeurs..."

"Bon d'accord j'ai compris," soupira Mikasa en souriant. "Maintenant, tu vas te dépêcher de déballer les ingrédients pour qu'on puisse commencer à préparer le dessert pour ce soir."

Eren s'exécuta, et les deux jeunes gens restèrent pendant un moment à la cuisine, travaillant calmement mais dans une ambiance détendue. Ils cuisinaient souvent ensemble et, bien que Mikasa ne soit pas très douée en matière de cuisine, elle aidait son ami dans les taches simples. Nous étions le 31 décembre, et les deux danseurs et les Ackerman allaient passer le nouvel an chez les Arlert. Armin leur avait dit sur un ton presque menaçant de ne rien amener avec eux, mais Eren savait que personne _ surtout le petit blond_ ne pouvait résister à son délicieux gâteau à la meringue et à la crème de marrons.

Ledit gâteau fut mangé jusqu'à la dernière miette, achevant un délicieux repas, et quand minuit fut proche, tout le monde se prépara pour le décompte.

"5...4...3...2...1 BONNE ANNÉE!"

Entre rires et embrassades, Eren se laissa baigner par l'atmosphère festive, oubliant temporairement l'absence de son père.

* * *

Les étudiants qui rentraient de vacances furent accueillis par un campus enneigé, et bien décoré. Bien que les fêtes soient terminées, les soirées organisées dans les studios durant les week-ends restaient très animées. Cela était peut-être dû au fait que Marco avait gagné en assurance, et jouait avec beaucoup d'entrain, jetant de temps en temps un regard amoureux sur son petit-ami. Le fait que ces deux-là soient ensembles n'avait étonné personne, et tout le monde les avait naturellement acceptés. Sasha et Connie n'avaient pas tardés à se mettre en couple, ce dernier déclarant sa flamme à sa partenaire de danse le jour de la saint Valentin. La jeune femme avait voulu lui offrir des chocolats fait maison, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le résultat final qu'elle voulait. Elle les avait quand-même offerts à Connie, qui les avait mangés jusqu'au dernier, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bien que la forme des chocolats ne soit pas très présentable, leur goût était finalement très bon, surtout sur la langue de son _ à présent_ petit-ami.

Le reste du semestre fut surtout consacré à la préparation des projets finaux et la révision pour les examens. Vers la fin de février, tout le groupe avait réussi haut la main. Ils avaient une quinzaine de jours avant le début du semestre suivant, et ils avaient presque tous débrouillés des stages, sous les conseils de leurs professeurs _ 'Pour vous habituer au milieu du travail, et surtout pour bien choisir votre spécialisation !' leur avait dit le doyen, Dot Pixis.

Reiner et Bertholt étaient rentrés chez eux _ils connaissaient le directeur d'une maison d'édition pas très loin de leur village_ Annie, Ymir et Krista avaient été prises pour un stage à Trost TV_ la chaine locale, qui encourageait la diffusion de tout genre d'émissions. Jean et Marco avaient fait de sorte à se retrouver au même endroit _ le conservatoire de Trost, où se trouvaient pas mal de danseurs et musiciens célèbres. Mikasa, Connie et Sasha s'étaient joints à eux. Armin et Eren, quant à eux, s'y étaient pris un peu tard pour présenter leur candidature, car ils étaient encore hésitants _ le blond n'avait pas trouvé un stage pour s'améliorer en tant que chorégraphe, et le brun n'avait aucune idée par rapport à sa spécialisation future. Ne trouvant plus de place vacante au conservatoire de Trost, les deux amis étaient allés demander conseil à Dot Pixis, qui était très proche de ses élèves, et qui les avait accueillis avec un grand sourire.

"Et bien je pense que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Un vieil ami à moi, qui était également majeur de promotion quand il a fait ses études dans cette université, a récemment ouvert une école de danse, avec l'aide d'une troupe formée de danseurs d'exception, dont plusieurs étaient mes élèves. Je cherche même à engager certains comme professeurs ici, et Erwin, le directeur de l'école et de la troupe, m'a demandé de lui envoyer quelques étudiants désireux d'apprendre."

"Qu…quand vous dites 'Erwin', vous voulez parler d'Erwin Smith, monsieur?" demanda Armin, abasourdi.

"Lui-même," sourit le doyen. "Il est très connu en tant que chorégraphe, parce qu'il ose beaucoup de choses auxquelles personnes n'avait pensé avant lui. Mais ce que le grand public sait de lui ne constitue qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il entreprend, vu que c'est une personne qui a toujours travaillé dans l'ombre."

"Ses œuvres sont magnifiques! J'ai eu la chance d'assister à l'un des spectacles de sa troupe avec mon grand-père il y a longtemps, et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de devenir chorégraphe. J'ai également entendu dire que c'est un très bon danseur."

"C'est exact, Armin. Erwin a beaucoup de talent, et une personnalité surtout très forte. Il a une âme de leader, mais il n'aime pas vraiment le feu des projecteurs. Il refuse la plupart des interviews et apparaît rarement en public."

"La troupe en question... ce ne serait pas 'Wings of Freedom' par hasard?" intervint Eren.

"C'est bien cela," confirma Dot Pixis. "Et si tu en as entendu parler ou que tu les as déjà vus faire, tu sais alors que leur style de danse est loin d'être conventionnel."

"Du peu que j'ai vu en vidéo sur internet, c'est très proche de la danse contemporaine..."

"Tu n'as rien vu Eren!" s'exclama Armin. "Pratiquement tous les genres de danse se mélangent dans leurs chorégraphies. Les danseurs sont extraordinaires, et Erwin Smith est un génie!"

"C'est décidé, alors," conclut Dot Pixis. "Je vais parler avec Erwin tout de suite, et je vous enverrai un mail pour vous préciser votre horaire ainsi que l'adresse de l'établissement."

Les deux amis sortirent du bureau du doyen le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à recevoir le mail en question; ils devaient commencer leur stage le lendemain matin. Le reste de la bande était très content pour eux, surtout Mikasa, qui connaissait la grande admiration qu'Armin avait pour Erwin Smith, et espérait qu'Eren puisse trouver sa voie.

Ce dernier avait toujours eu du mal à suivre les règles et les conventions, et il s'était souvent disputé avec Keith Shadis, le professeur de danse dans leur village natal_ 'Tu as le talent nécessaire pour être le meilleur danseur de salon au monde... si seulement tu cessais d'être une tête de mule!'. Et les choses s'étaient empirées à la mort de Carla Jaeger. Eren était devenu un ouragan, mettant toute sa rage et sa frustration dans sa manière de danser. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, même quand le cours était fini, et on le sortait du studio par la force, à l'heure de fermeture de l'école de danse. Il apprenait les nouvelles techniques à une vitesse impressionnante, demandant toujours plus, travaillant dur afin d'atteindre un niveau digne des professionnels, ce qui lui avait valu une bourse à l'université de Trost.

* * *

Le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux était tout sauf ordinaire. Situé dans la banlieue de Trost, l'école 'Smith & the Titans' ressemblait plus à un château datant du moyen âge qu'à une école de danse. Les deux étudiants étaient entrés d'un pas hésitant, assez intimidés. La salle d'accueil était vide, mis à part une femme d'âge mûr assise derrière un comptoir, lisant un livre.

"B..bonjour madame... nous sommes les deux stagiaires de l'université de Trost..."

"Ah c'est vous! Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Elle les guida vers un bureau au premier étage. Bureau dans lequel se trouvait un homme à la carrure imposante. Ce dernier les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Erwin Smith," se présenta-t-il d'une voix grave et chaleureuse, en tendant sa main afin de serrer celle des deux jeunes hommes.

"Eren Jaeger. Enchanté."

"A...Armin..A...rle...rt...J...j'admire énormément votre t...travail... M.S..mith.."

"Appelez-moi Erwin, s'il vous plait! Dot Pixis m'a parlé de vous. Vous faites partie des meilleurs élèves de votre promotion. J'espère que vous allez profiter de votre expérience ici. Je suis très flatté que tu aimes ce que je fais, Armin. D'autant plus que cela te rendra la tâche plus facile, parce que tu vas être avec moi pendant la totalité de ton stage, vu que c'est la profession de chorégraphe qui t'intéresse. Toi, Eren, tu vas t'entraîner avec certains membres de 'Wings of Freedom'. Et comme tu excelles dans tous les genres de danse et que tu n'as pas de réelle préférence, je vais te mettre sous la charge de l'un de mes meilleurs danseurs."

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir dans ton bureau ce matin, Erwin?"

Armin et Eren s'étaient retournés en entendant cette question, qui avait été posée par un homme qui se tenant à l'entrée du bureau, un air agacé sur son visage. Il était tout le contraire d'Erwin Smith. Autant ce dernier était blond aux yeux bleus, grand de taille, large d'épaules, et souriant, autant le nouvel arrivant avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris_ sous lesquels se creusaient de nombreuses cernes_ et paraissait petit, frêle et grincheux.

"C'est exactement ça!" s'exclama Erwin d'un ton enjoué. "Levi, je te présente Eren. Eren, Levi est le danseur qui sera en charge de t'enseigner les fils du métier durant les deux prochaines semaines."

"Erwin, j'ai autre chose à faire que baby-sitter un gamin," protesta ledit Levi en croisant ses bras. "Meilleur élève ou pas, on a un spectacle dans moins de deux mois, et je dois m'entraîner."

"Tu t'entraîneras avec lui alors," répondit Erwin, nullement affecté par le ton glacial qu'avait employé le danseur. "Et puis tu connais la choré par cœur. Tu es déjà prêt et tu vas assurer comme d'habitude. Je vais leur faire une visite des studios, maintenant. Tu viens avec nous, Levi."

A la surprise des deux étudiants, Levi les avait suivis sans broncher. Les studios étaient très bien équipés et décorés, offrant un environnement idéal pour s'entraîner et apprendre.

 _Il est pas commode, ce Levi,_ pensait Eren, alors que le petit groupe était dans un long couloir. Il jeta un bref regard vers le danseur. _L'un des meilleurs danseurs? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans les vidéos que me montrait Armin. Il n'a même pas l'air en forme... Et puis il est désagréable. Je ne suis pas un gamin qui a besoin d'être baby-sitté! Je veux apprendre! J'espère qu'il ne va pas garder cette même attitude pendant ces deux semaines!_

De son côté, Armin était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir profiter de deux semaines sous l'aile de l'une des personnes qu'il admirait le plus, son modèle.

Une fois la visite terminée, les deux binômes se séparèrent. Les blonds retournèrent dans le bureau d'Erwin, et ce dernier commença par expliquer son travail quotidien à son apprenti, avant de lui donner son planning pour les deux semaines à venir. Il était vraiment content de pouvoir transmettre sa passion à quelqu'un qui était avide d'apprendre et de progresser, et il était presque embarrassé de l'attention que lui portait l'étudiant, qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

Les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien pour Eren, qui était déjà sur le point d'exploser. Mais pour qui Levi se prenait-il? Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole, lui disant le strict nécessaire sur le travail qui les attendait, et lui demandant de ne pas être 'un boulet, gamin!'. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un large studio, où se trouvaient déjà quelques personnes, la 'team Levi', lui avait dit le danseur. Les membres s'étaient présentés d'eux-mêmes _ ils étaient heureusement très gentils. Eren avait vite sympathisé avec Petra, une jeune femme affable et énergique, qui avait fait de tout pour le mettre à l'aise.

"Ne te vexe pas du comportement de Levi," lui avait-elle chuchoté. "C'est un gros ronchon, mais il a un cœur d'or et c'est surtout un danseur de génie."

Et c'est un peu plus tard qu'Eren réalisa que 'danseur de génie' était un bien faible mot. Levi était tout simplement parfait: aussi souple que léger et gracieux, il se déplaçait sur le parquet comme s'il volait. Il répétait la danse d'introduction avec tout le reste de la troupe, mais il était le seul sur lequel l'étudiant avait les yeux fixés. Il s'était mis de côté après un échauffement rude _ 'Regarde bien et taches d'apprendre les pas, gamin, puisque tu ne vas pas rester assis durant toutes les répétitions de ces deux semaines!' avait bougonné Levi avant de se lancer sur la piste.

 _C'est vrai que les chorégraphies d'Erwin sont de style particulier..._ avait songé Eren, de plus en plus impressionné par les danses qu'il regardait. _C'est un mélange de plusieurs danses standard, classiques avec un petit plus. C'est très proche de la danse contemporaine. J'ai hâte d'essayer les pas. Mais je dois faire attention! Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant Levi. Je vais lui montrer de quoi le 'gamin' est capable!_

Eren avait été très attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de Levi. Après l'entrainement, ce dernier lui avait fait faire des exercices, qui faisaient apparemment partie de son entrainement personnel quotidien. Mais au bout d'une heure, le jeune homme se demandait si le danseur ne cherchait pas simplement à le faire fuir. Il suait à grosses gouttes et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il était à bout de souffle, alors que son professeur, lui, n'avait pas l'air prêt d'arrêter, et semblait même monter le niveau des exercices. _C'est un monstre, pas un danseur! Et il fait ça tous les jours? Je DOIS tenir bon!_

"Pas mal gamin," avait dit Levi une fois la tortur...l'entrainement terminé. "Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'au bout. Maintenant tu prends une douche rapide, tu te changes et tu me retrouve ici. Tu as un quart d'heure. Pas une minute de plus. Compris?"

L'eau chaude sur son corps avait quelque peu apaisé la douleur et les courbatures, mais Eren n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance, souriant en se rappelant le 'pas mal' de Levi, qui l'avait rempli de fierté. Le danseur semblait être le genre de personnes ne faisant pas de compliments à la légère. _J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur Levi. Je veux le voir danser plus. Je veux apprendre plus. Même si je dois supporter son attitude de 'gros ronchon', je n'aurais pas l'occasion de côtoyer un danseur aussi bon de sitôt._

Les deux étudiants avaient suivis leurs professeurs provisoires durant toute la journée, et ils étaient rentrés ensemble en fin d'après-midi, tous deux enthousiastes. Ils ne s'étaient pas tus durant tout le trajet de bus, et même dans la salle commune des dortoirs, où ils avaient partagés leur expérience avec leurs amis, qui leurs avaient à leur tour racontés leur journée de stage. Ils avaient tous réalisé qu'une carrière artistique n'était pas facile du tout, et qu'ils allaient devoir travailler dur afin de se faire une place dans le métier. Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins passionnés par ce qu'ils avaient choisis de faire, et ils étaient tous déterminés à profiter le plus possible des deux semaines à venir.

* * *

"Le travail administratif fait également partie du métier que je pratique. Parce que mis à part le fait que je sois chorégraphe, je suis aussi le directeur de la troupe et celui de l'école. C'est une très grande responsabilité, et mes amis me disent souvent que je travaille trop. Mais les résultats sont ma plus belle récompense."

Armin et Erwin avaient pris une petite pose, quand ce dernier avait terminé de signer une multitude de papier et étudié des dossiers, tout en commentant ce qu'il faisait à voix haute, afin que son protégé puisse en profiter. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, et il était très étonné de l'intelligence dont pouvait faire preuve l'étudiant. Il posait des questions très pertinentes, et bien qu'il ait été assez timide au début, il se permettait à présent quelques remarques et interventions, afin d'aider Erwin. Il n'était jamais inactif, et prenait son rôle de stagiaire tellement au sérieux qu'il était surnommé 'le petit assistant du capitaine' par les employés de l'école.

"Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Erwin. Déjà j'admirais votre travail de chorégraphe avant de vous connaitre. Maintenant, j'admire la personne que vous êtes. Grâce à vous, des danseurs d'exception ont pu se distinguer et se faire connaitre."

Erwin rougit légèrement et répondit:

"C'est juste que j'aime énormément ce que je fais. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas profiter du talent quand il y en a beaucoup! Et toi tu en as surement, je te le dis. Tu verras, dans moins de dix années, tous les passionnés de danse connaîtront ton nom."

"J...je... je vais faire de tout pour que cela se réalise!"

"Bien! En attendant, je ne veux pas être en retard par rapport au planning. Je dois parler avec le professeur du cours des débutants..."

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre salle du bâtiment, Eren reprenait son souffle, avant d'entamer l'exercice d'étirement qui concluait la séance quotidienne d'entrainement avec Levi.

"Quinze minutes, gamin. Pas une de plus. Petit changement aujourd'hui. J'ai un cours à donner cet après-midi, et avant cela, je dois passer discuter avec la couturière pour les costumes du spectacle. Tu vas venir avec moi. Et si tu es sage, on déjeunera dehors."

"Oui chef!" s'exclama Eren, qui avait repris de la vigueur. Il envoya un texto à Armin, afin de le prévenir du fait qu'il ne déjeunera pas avec lui à la cantine, avant de se dépêcher de prendre une douche.

L'atelier de couture ressemblait à la caverne d'Ali-Baba. La couturière, qui était également décoratrice, Zoe Hanji, était un personnage très...particulier. Elle s'était précipitée sur Levi, et avait commencé à lui parler à grande vitesse, avant que ce dernier l'arrête et lui présente Eren. Elle avait alors fixé ce dernier avec un regard curieux. Elle s'était ensuite lancée sur une tirade où elle parlait de ses propres apprentis, Sonny et Bean, de 'charmants garçons, très prometteurs', tout en montrant ses croquis au danseur, qui commença à en sélectionner quelques-uns, sans porter la moindre attention au flot de paroles.

Eren apprit que Zoe était une vielle amie à Erwin, et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Elle s'occupait des costumes et d'une partie de la décoration des spectacles de 'Wings of Freedom' depuis la formation de la troupe. Elle était très excentrique _ et surtout très bavarde_ mais elle avait des doigts de fée, et l'étudiant était assez émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

"Celui-là me plait. Celui-là aussi. Pour les autres costumes, tu verras avec Erwin. Je le laisse décider entre ces deux-là pour le mien. Dépêche-toi de reprendre mes mesures, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps."

"Oh, Levi est pressé..." se moqua la couturière. "Je me demande si tu n'as pas pris quelques centimètres... mais bien-sûr que non! Mon petit danseur favori ne mange pas assez de légumes!"

"Hanji Zoe," menaça Levi, d'un ton glacial. "Je ne vais plus prendre le moindre centimètre, parce que j'ai 27 ans, merde! Dépêche-toi, et évite ce genres de commentaires!"

Zoe s'exécuta, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et bientôt, Eren eut droit à un généreux plat de ramen, dans un petit restaurant, où ils avaient été bien accueillis.

"C'est agréable, et surtout propre. Je ne supporte pas le manque d'hygiène que l'on retrouve dans la plupart des restos à la mode actuellement."

Levi _ Eren l'avait très bien remarqué en quatre jours!_ était obsédé par la propreté. Cela avait été agaçant au début, avec des remarques et des gestes de dégoût, mais l'étudiant avait vite ajouté ce comportement à la longue liste des 'comportements normaux du gros ronchon'. Le danseur avait une attitude bien particulière, et _ Petra avait raison_ il cachait un très bon fond sous des airs durs et sarcastiques. De plus, dès qu'il se mettait à danser, il devenait une toute autre personne_ ou peut-être se dévoilait-il vraiment par le biais de la danse.

Levi était talentueux en tant que danseur, et il se révéla être un excellent professeur. Il avait été plutôt brusque avec Eren, le mettant presque au défi de le suivre dans ses mouvements et les chorégraphies qu'il exécutait, mais avec le groupe d'adultes amateurs qui faisait partie de l'une de ses classes hebdomadaires, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus patient et il savait mener le cours de façon fluide et instructive. Ses élèves avaient l'air de l'apprécier, même s'il se montrait plutôt strict et réservé. Mis à part l'échauffement et quelques pas de base, la classe s'entraînait sur une chorégraphie, qui était loin du niveau professionnel, mais qui restait néanmoins agréable. Certaines personnes avaient encore quelques difficultés à exécuter certains pas.

"Vous manquez tout simplement de synchronisation," expliqua Levi d'un ton calme. "Vous devez vous laisser aller sur le rythme de la chanson, mais vous devez quand-même garder le contrôle, afin de pouvoir suivre les autres, surtout sur ce passage-là... Je vais profiter de la présence d'un autre pro pour vous montrer ce que ça devrait donner. J'espère que tu as bien observé les pas, Eren."

"O..oui, Levi!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors? Viens! On commence à partir de la phase lente de la chanson. Que quelqu'un mette la musique en marche, s'il vous plait."

Leur synchronisation était tout simplement parfaite, si bien qu'Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec Levi, si bien que quand la musique s'arrêta, et que les applaudissements retentirent, il était toujours sur un nuage.

"Je suppose que vous avez une petite idée maintenant. Ne vous découragez pas. La bonne synchronisation demande beaucoup d'entrainement, même pour les danseurs professionnels. Tout dépend des personnes avec lesquelles vous dansez. Et vous avez une bonne ambiance de groupe. Aller, on y retourne!"

* * *

"Jean! Désolé pour le retard! Le responsable du département de musique voulait me parler."

"Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas tardé tant que ça," rassura Jean après avoir échangé un bref baiser avec son petit-ami. "C'est pour quelque chose d'important?"

"Et bien... Il voulait me féliciter pour mon travail. Il m'a posé quelques questions; combien d'instrument je sais maîtriser, si je pourrais lui montrer quelques-unes de mes compositions... Et puis après il m'a dit qu'il était intéressé par mon talent. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il était prêt à m'embaucher dès ma sortie de l'université."

"Marco... C'est génial! Je suis fier de toi! Tu es formidable, et tu le mérites amplement!"

"Merci," rougit Marco. "Mais tu sais, je te dois beaucoup. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai plus confiance en moi et en mes capacités, maintenant."

"T..tu es adorable, tu sais? Et c'est pareil pour moi! Tu me pousses à donner le meilleur de moi-même."

Le couple se dirigea vers les dortoirs, main dans la main. Le brun accompagna son petit-ami jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier.

"Reste un peu avec moi. Eren n'est pas encore là. Cet emmerdeur est surement en train de se faire torturer par son danseur de génie. Comment il s'appelait déjà?"

"Levi. Je ne sais pas s'il est plus énervé ou en admiration par rapport à lui. Mais c'est sûr qu'il est loin de l'adoration que porte Armin pour ce cher Erwin Smith. Il en parle sans cesse!"

"C'est clair que 'adoration' est loin de décrire ce qu'Armin ressent. Je pense plutôt qu'il a un faible pour lui... Moi les vieux ne m'intéressent pas!"

"Jean! Erwin Smith a une trentaine d'années. Il n'est pas vieux… Et puis, l'amour n'a pas d'âge."

"Mmmouai... Chacun ses goûts. Mais dans mon cas, il a mon âge," l'amour, murmura Jean avec beaucoup de tendresse. "Je t'aime, Marco."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Jean," répondit Marco, les larmes aux yeux, avant de l'embrasser longuement, avec douceur d'abord, puis plus passionnément. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, et ils étaient à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent, avant que leurs lèvres se rejoignent pour une nouvelle série de baisers langoureux.

Ils furent interrompus par Eren, qui leur jeta à peine un regard, avant de prendre quelques affaires, et sortir_ "Je vais dormir chez Armin. Faites comme si je n'étais pas venu. De rien, tête de cheval! Et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger !" avait-il dit avant de fermer la porte.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, le rouge aux joues, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils firent ensuite ce que leur ami leur avait dit de faire, et reprirent exactement là où ils en étaient avant d'être interrompus. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt totalement dévêtus, étendus sur le lit de Jean, s'embrassant à perdre haleine et gémissant à chaque contact de leurs membres en érection. Marco était à califourchon sur Jean, et profita de sa position afin de prendre le contrôle, faisant papillonner ses lèvres sur le visage, puis la gorge de son amant, avant de le mordre sensuellement au niveau de la clavicule, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il se dirigea ensuite un peu plus bas, et lécha l'un des tétons complètement dressés, pinçant l'autre avec sa main droite.

"Mmmmmmmm M...Marco...Ahhhhh... MARCOOOO SI TU CONTINUES JE VAIS JOUIR!" cria Jean sous les assauts délicieux de son petit-ami, qui avait pris son pénis entièrement en bouche d'un coup, et qui entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir. Le brun se releva alors, et prit un petit flacon de lubrifiant dans la poche de son pantalon _ qui avait heureusement été jeté non loin du lit.

"Pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide, tu es étonnement entreprenant, Marco Boldt," sourit Jean. "J'aime cette nouvelle facette de toi. Tu préfères... quelle... position?"

"Je n'ai pas de préférence normalement, mais... cette fois-ci... je veux que ce soit toi qui me prenne...si tu le veux bien," rougit Marco.

"Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de préférence! Passe-moi le flacon... je vais te préparer."

Les deux hommes inversèrent leur position, et Marco écarta ses jambes autant que possible, relevant son bassin, afin de faciliter la tâche à son amant, qui introduisit un doigt humidifié dans son anus. Il entama des mouvements lents, et introduisit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, prenant son temps afin de minimiser la douleur. Les cris que poussait Marco étaient une torture pour lui, et il dut respirer longuement pour arrêter les tremblements de ses mains quand il enfila le préservatif.

Quand il pénétra enfin son amant avec son membre dur comme la roche, les deux hommes gémirent, et le brun s'accrocha à son petit-ami avec force, l'embrassant avidement, avant de lui demander de bouger. Il avait mal, mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et le regard de Jean _ qui était planté dans le sien quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas_ lui faisait oublier la douleur. Il était bien, il se sentait plus complet que jamais, avec cette douce brûlure et cette masse qui le remplissait et cognait parfaitement sa prostate à chaque nouveau coup de rein.

Ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation, et tentaient tant bien que mal d'étouffer leurs gémissements par des baisers _ ils ne voulaient pas recevoir de plaintes des voisins, et les murs n'étaient pas très épais!

"Marco... je...ne...Ah!...vais p...aaas... tenir... plus...l...ontemps..."

"Moi non plus! Oh OUI! JUSTE LA... OUI! JEAN... LAISSE TOI ALLER... JEAN... PLUS VITE...AH!"

Et Marco n'eut besoin que de quelques coups saccadés sur sa prostate pour éjaculer sur leurs deux corps. Jean jouit presque au même moment, remplissant l'intimité de son amant.

Ils prirent un peu de temps pour se remettre de cet orgasme foudroyant, restant immobiles, étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, un sourire épanoui illuminant leurs visages. Quand ils purent se lever, ils voulurent prendre une douche, mais une fois dans les toilettes, quelques baisers suffirent pour les enflammer, et Jean se fit prendre par derrière par Marco, les mains sur le lavabo, face au miroir. Épuisés et satisfaits, ils se lavèrent rapidement, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

En voyant Eren se présenter à la porte de sa chambre, avec tout le nécessaire pour passer la nuit, Armin n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

"Tu les as surpris dans une position compromettante?"

"Mmmouai... Au moins ils avaient encore tous leurs vêtements!"

"Et tu les as laissés en amoureux. Tu es de bonne humeur ce soir, Eren!"

"Tu parles comme si j'étais quelqu'un de cruel qui ne leur laisse aucune intimité! Ils avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter... je ne voulais pas les déranger..."

"Je plaisantais! Bon, aller. Installe-toi sur le lit de Marco. J'ai sommeil, et on a une longue journée avec Erwin, demain. On a rendez-vous avec des sponsors."

Eren sourit et se prépara pour la nuit. Il était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil.

 _'_ _Je vais profiter de la présence d'un autre pro pour vous montrer ce que ça devrait donner'..._ Un professionnel... Levi le considérait comme un professionnel! Il était tellement fier! Fier d'avoir pu être à la hauteur des espérances de son mentor. ' _Tout dépend des personnes avec lesquelles vous dansez'_...C'était un compliment indirect... Levi avait bien dit que la bonne synchronisation n'était pas une chose qui pouvait se faire du jour au lendemain. Il avait pourtant réussi à être parfaitement sur le même rythme que son partenaire, qu'il connaissait depuis quatre jours à peine ! Et il avait passé un moment formidable. Il était prêt à subir le mauvais caractère de Levi sans broncher, et à suivre son entrainement quotidien dix fois par jour, ne serai-ce que pour danser avec lui à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Je vous présente le chapitre 3!

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont follow/fav/commenté ou tout simplement apprécié ^^

Réponse au commentaire:

 **Guest:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que tu apprécies le fruit de mon délire de fangirl ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi!

:)

* * *

Les studios de 'Smith & the Titans' étaient en effervescence, pour le spectacle du soir. C'était une habitude qu'Erwin avait instaurée dès la fondation de l'école: une fois par trimestre, les classes de différents niveaux présentaient une performance, lors d'un petit spectacle convivial. Les familles et proches des danseurs étaient accueillis dans le grand amphithéâtre qui formait la totalité du premier sous-sol du bâtiment.

Tout le monde avait hâte de montrer ce qu'il avait appris de nouveau, et entre les anxieux qui faisaient une répétition de dernière minute, ceux qui tentaient de se relaxer, et ceux qui étaient totalement détendus, les coulisses ressemblaient à une fourmilière. Les professeurs circulaient et aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs élèves, leurs donnant des conseils, et rassurant les plus inexpérimentés. Zoe Hanji était partout, faisant une dernière vérification par rapport aux costumes, qui étaient simples, confortables et agréables à voir. Armin aidait Erwin à régler les derniers détails par rapport à l'organisation. Quant à Eren, il ne savait quoi faire. Il tentait de suivre Levi et de l'aider avec ses élèves, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se soucier de lui. Les deux semaines de stage s'étaient achevées, et après cette soirée-là, Eren n'allait plus voir son mentor. Il était triste, surtout quand il savait que le danseur serait probablement content de ne plus l'avoir dans ses pattes.

"Gamin! Arrête de rêvasser et appelle Hanji! Franchement, comment vous faites pour déchirer votre costume à quelques minutes de votre performance?"

Eren s'exécuta, et la couturière répara le vêtement en deux temps trois mouvements.

"Tu vas lui manquer, tu sais?" dit Zoe quand Levi s'était dirigé vers un autre élève.

"Pardon?"

"Tu as dû remarquer que Levi n'est pas quelqu'un qui montre ses émotions. Il est de nature très méfiante, et laisse très difficilement tomber ses barrières. Il devient violent dès que quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. D'ailleurs, on avait parié avec Erwin à propos de la durée au bout de laquelle ça exploserait avec toi. On pensait qu'il te boufferait tout cru!"

"Et... si je puis me permettre... sur combien de temps vous aviez parié?"

"Et bien, mon p'tit Eren. Je vous donnais quelques heures. Erwin pensait que tu craquerais le deuxième jour. Il t'aurait mis sous la charge d'un autre danseur. Mais tu as tenu bon, et Levi t'a pris sous son aile pendant deux semaines. Ce n'est pas rien, tu sais?"

"Je suis content d'avoir pu partager ces deux semaines avec lui. Au début, je me demandais ce qu'il avait de si spécial, et je ne pouvais pas supporter son attitude. Mais c'était avant de le voir danser. Il est exceptionnel. Je me demande pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant!"

"Oh mais c'est tout à fait normal. Levi n'est dans le monde de la danse professionnelle que depuis quelques années, et il n'a jamais accepté de grands rôles dans les spectacles de 'Wings of Freedom'! Erwin l'a découvert par hasard, et à l'époque, il devait avoir ton âge ou un peu plus. Il vivait dans les quartiers les plus louches et misérables de la banlieue de Trost, et tentait tant bien que mal de survivre avec des petits boulots pas très honnêtes. Erwin avait un petit local pour lui et son ancienne troupe pas très loin de là où Levi vivait. Ce dernier était entré par effraction dans le studio, pour chercher des papiers importants, qui permettraient à un rival de nuire à la troupe. Ils étaient trois voleurs; deux garçons et une fille, et ils se sont fait surprendre par Erwin et Mike, que tu as certainement croisé maintes fois dans les couloirs. Levi s'est sacrifié afin de permettre à ses compagnons de s'enfuir. Erwin a choisi de ne pas le dénoncer à la police, à condition qu'il lui donne le nom de son employeur, et il lui a proposé de lui apprendre la danse à lui et ses deux acolytes. Il a accepté, et j'ai découvert plus tard, en faisant ma petite enquête, qu'ils n'avaient pas de logement correct, et qu'ils vivaient dans de très mauvaises conditions. Erwin les a logés dans le studio, et il n'a pas regretté sa décision quand il a découvert à quel point Levi avait du talent. Il leur a appris les bases à tous les trois, et..."

"Hanji, arrête de raconter l'histoire de ma vie au gamin, et ramènes-toi. N'écoute pas ses bobards, gamin. Elle met son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde."

"Mais tout ce que je lui ai dit est la pure vérité, Levi!" s'exclama Zoe, avec une moue boudeuse.

"Vérité ou pas, ce n'est pas le moment! Le spectacle va commencer."

Eren put apprécier toutes les danses de là où il était dans les coulisses, et était même fier de voir que les élèves de Levi assuraient. Ce dernier était la plupart du temps debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés et le regard rivé vers la scène. L'étudiant lui jetait des regards de temps en temps, et se surprit à le trouver beau: ses cheveux ébènes, son visage aux traits fatigués mais harmonieux, ses yeux gris perçants, son corps menu mais qui cachait une force incroyable et des muscles bien ciselés... _Il est incroyable, en plus...et il a un dur passé... j'ai envie d'en savoir plus, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit Zoe Hanji qui me le dise... Plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus je suis attiré... En fait je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui, et je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte. Et là, c'est fini. En plus je n'ai aucune chance. A ses yeux je suis toujours le 'gamin', même s'il me respecte en tant que danseur. Eren Jaeger, tu as le don pour te mettre dans des situations désespérées._

Loin de se douter du conflit intérieur de son protégé, Levi gardait les yeux fixés sur la scène, regardant distraitement les performances qui se succédaient. Il était plutôt satisfait du travail fourni par ses élèves, dans les différentes classes qui étaient sous sa charge. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer totalement sur les danses, et pour cause, il pensait au jeune homme qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. D'abord réticent par rapport à la décision d'Erwin, il avait vite changé d'avis et avait fini par apprécier la présence de ce stagiaire travailleur, passionné et surtout bourré de talent. En deux semaines, Eren avait gagné son respect et son estime _ personne n'avait réussi à suivre son entrainement quotidien pour plus de trois jours de suite auparavant! Il était endurant et supportait son caractère. Il retenait les chorégraphies à une vitesse impressionnante, et quand ils avaient dansés tous les deux pendant l'un de ses cours, il s'était senti tellement à l'aise, qu'il s'était laissé complètement aller _ chose qu'il ne se permettait que très rarement avec un ou des partenaires. Il s'était attaché au gamin en très peu de temps, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il ressentait une sorte de sensibilité et de vulnérabilité chez le jeune homme, qui était en même temps d'une grande maturité. _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rester en contact..._

Et ce moyen lui fut apporté par Erwin, qui demanda à leur parler après le spectacle. Levi, Eren et Armin l'avaient rejoint dans son bureau quand tout le monde avait quitté l'amphithéâtre.

"Armin, Eren. Je voulais d'abord vous remercier du travail que vous avec fourni durant ce stage. J'espère que ces deux semaines vous ont aidées dans vos choix futurs. En tout cas, vous êtes tous les deux très talentueux. Et je voulais vous dire que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus dans cette école. Vous êtes chez vous ici, et vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin de conseils, ou si vous voulez simplement danser ou passer du temps avec les danseurs ici, n'hésitez pas. Armin, j'ai également une proposition à te faire. Tu as été un assistant exemplaire, et un très bon apprenti. Je sais qu'à l'université de Trost, le programme est chargé en première année, mais qu'il le devient beaucoup moins à partir de la deuxième. Alors, je te propose un emploi à mi-temps en tant qu'assistant. Tu peux commencer quand tu veux après le semestre qui va venir. Mais je ne vais pas te retenir durant tes vacances d'été."

Armin était sans voix. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement, et balbutia:

"J...je... c'est bien si je... commence vers la mi-août?"

"Parfait! Et Eren, si l'enseignement t'intéresse, la proposition s'applique à toi également. Nous avons de plus en plus d'élèves débutants et amateurs."

"Merci beaucoup. Je veux bien tenter le coup, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur..."

"N'importe quoi, gamin," intervint Levi. "Tu en es capable. Et je peux t'aider en cas de besoin."

Erwin regarda Levi avec surprise, puis il sourit, avant de demander:

"Toi aussi tu commences vers la mi-août?"

"Oh, moi je peux commencer dès le début de juillet. Je ne comptais pas rester tout l'été dans mon village natal de toute façon."

* * *

Il était presque minuit quand les deux étudiants étaient arrivés dans leur chambre _ Eren et Marco avaient fait une demande officielle pour échanger leurs places. Ils n'avaient pas parlés dans le bus, tristes mais rêveurs. Ce n'est qu'après s'être glissés sous les draps qu'Armin demanda:

"Tu ne vas retourner au village que pour deux semaines?"

"Oui. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire là-bas. Deux semaines suffisent amplement pour revoir les personnes que je veux revoir, et passer un peu de temps avec Mikasa et toi. Mon père sera à peine à la maison, donc je préfère rester ici, et puis ce nouveau travail m'enchante."

"Tu peux rester chez moi, si tu veux! Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Et je suis sûr que Mikasa te dira la même chose. Mais je sais également que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Et puis ce sera une occasion pour toi de voir Levi plus souvent, hein?"

"J...je... ce n'est pas pour voir Levi! C'est une grande opportunité, et puis j'aimerais bien être plus indépendant financièrement..."

"Eren. Je te connais. Et je vois bien comment tu le regardes."

"C'est un danseur formidable... Et puis... bon... tu ne peux pas le nier... Il est quand-même canon."

"A chacun ses goûts!"

"Oh oui! J'oubliais que tu préférais les grands blonds musclés..."taquina Eren.

"J'admire énormément Erwin. Mais je sais qu'une relation plus qu'amicale est impossible entre nous. Nous avons quatorze ans d'écart, et puis... il est trop bon pour moi. Et probablement hétéro. Toi tu as plus de chances avec Levi. Vu la manière dont _il_ te regarde. Et puis Erwin m'a dit que son attitude envers toi était surprenante! Il ne te donnait pas plus de deux jours avec lui!"

"Je sais. Il avait même parié avec Zoe Hanji, qui n'avait donné que quelques heures. Mais je doute fort que ce soit vrai pour Levi, Armin. Il me considère comme un gamin. Je pense que c'est toi qui as plus tes chances avec Erwin. Il parle de toi avec une telle fierté..."

"On a l'air de deux ados en chaleur, tu sais?" rigola Armin. "Et en attendant qu'on trouve le grand amour, j'espère que ce semestre se passera bien."

"Moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Armin."

"Bonne nuit, Eren."

* * *

Eren et Armin furent surpris de voir un visage familier en rentrant au premier cours de danse contemporaine. Petite, blonde et pleine d'énergie, Petra Ral se tenait bien droite et souriante dans le studio, semblant attendre que les derniers élèves arrivent. En reconnaissant les deux ex-stagiaires, la jeune femme les salua et se dirigea vers eux.

"Vous n'avez pas fini de nous voir, les garçons! Dot Pixis a su se montrer convainquant, quand il nous a demandé de lui prêter des danseurs qui voudraient bien enseigner ici. Comme je suis ancienne, j'ai été parmi les premiers à accepter sa proposition. J'aime bien enseigner à 'Smith & the Titans', mais l'ambiance ici m'avait un peu manquée. Et puis je suis assez excitée à l'idée de travailler avec des étudiants comme vous deux."

"Merci beaucoup, Petra!" rougit Armin. "Et qui sont les autres danseurs de la troupe qui vont enseigner ici?"

"A part moi, il y a Oluo et Gunter."

Il était temps de commencer le cours. Petra se révéla être un excellent professeur. Elle était patiente et intéressante, capable de se faire facilement comprendre. Eren était ravi de retrouver un semblant de l'ambiance qu'il avait tant aimée, et au fur et à mesure que le semestre progressait, il se découvrit une passion grandissante pour la danse contemporaine. Il la trouvait à la foi libre et contrôlée, et elle lui rappelait Levi. Il n'avait plus vu ce dernier depuis un peu plus d'un mois, même s'il mourait d'envie de rester en contact avec lui_ il savait que son ami échangeait régulièrement des mails avec Erwin.

Le chorégraphe leur avait d'ailleurs envoyé cinq billets pour la première présentation du spectacle de 'Wings of Freedom' à Trost _ la troupe ferait une petite tournée dans les villes environnantes, pendant six semaines.

Le soir du spectacle, ils étaient partis vers l'école de danse deux heures à l'avance, accompagnés de Mikasa, Jean et Marco.

"Donc grâce à vous, on est pratiquement des VIP, avec accès aux coulisses et tout?"

"Oui, tête de cheval. Erwin Smith lui-même a insisté pour qu'on vienne plus tôt!" se vanta Eren.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, on ira discuter avec nos profs pendant que tu souhaiteras bonne chance à ton Roméo."

"Ce n'est pas mon Roméo!" rougit Eren. "Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la fin du stage!"

"Raison de plus pour qu'on te laisse seul avec lui. Vous avec beaucoup de choses à vous dire."

"Jean, arrête de taquiner Eren," intervint Marco.

"Sauf si t'as envie qu'on te laisse dehors jusqu'au début du spectacle," menaça Mikasa.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. J'arrête! Je suis assez curieux de voir à quoi il ressemble, ce Levi."

La réceptionniste les accueillit avec le sourire, et les mena au bureau d'Erwin, dont le visage s'éclaira à la vue de son apprenti et ses amis. Il discuta un peu avec le groupe d'étudiants, leur demandant leur avis par rapport aux trois danseurs de sa troupe qui enseignaient à l'université de Trost. Il les accompagna ensuite dans les coulisses, où les membres de la troupe se préparaient, chacun à sa manière. Petra ne tenait pas en place, et fut heureuse de pouvoir oublier son stress en parlant avec ses élèves.

"Eren, je pense qu'il y quelqu'un qui veut te voir," dit Erwin au jeune homme. "Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas content."

Et comme pour confirmer ces dernières paroles, Eren vit Levi se diriger vers lui avec une expression plus agacée que d'habitude.

"Je te suis désagréable au point que tu n'as plus donné le moindre signe de vie, gamin? J'ai vu ton ami quelques fois ici, mais toi, tu as disparu."

"D...désolé... Levi. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je..."

"Si tu me dérangeais, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te prendre sous mon aile pendant deux semaines, et je ne t'aurais pas proposé mon aide pour tes débuts ici. Je ne te savais pas si stupide, gamin!"

"Mais je pensais que vous seriez occupé... Surtout avec le spectacle..."

"C'est bon. J'ai compris. Après tout, je ne suis pas une personne vraiment fréquentable. Je ne vais plus t'embêter."

"Non! Ce n'est pas ça! J'apprécie votre compagnie. Et j'adore vous voir danser. J'ai même continué à faire les exercices de l'échauffement qu'on faisait tous les jours..."

"Tu aurais pu venir t'entraîner ici de temps en temps. Je t'intimide à ce point? Je m'étais habitué à ta présence... Et je ne t'ai pas contacté parce que je ne savais pas quand tu pourrais te libérer par rapport à l'université. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression. En fait... je ne suis pas... très bon quand il s'agit de montrer ce que je ressens... je suis grognon... et asocial..."

"Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, au fond," sourit Eren. "Moi non plus je ne suis pas très bon dans ce genre de choses."

"On se ressemble sur beaucoup de points. C'est probablement pour cela qu'on a duré pendant deux semaines sans nous entre-tuer. Je suis sûr que Hanji t'a parlé de son pari ridicule avec Erwin. Et ces deux-là me connaissent bien."

"Oui. Et elle m'a un peu parlé de vous, aussi."

"J'ai entendu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais si tu veux savoir quelque chose... tu peux me demander..."

"En fait, je suis curieux de savoir que sont devenues les deux personnes qui étaient vos complices, entre autre..."

"Farlan et Isabelle," murmura Levi avec un faible sourire. "Je te le dirais après le spectacle. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, et tes amis sont déjà dans la salle. Oh, et une chose, avant que tu partes" Levi rougit légèrement "s'il te plaît ne me vouvoie plus."

Effectivement, les quatre autres étaient déjà assis. Ils étaient au premier rang, à côté d'Erwin_ qui discutait activement avec Armin. Jean taquina Eren à propos de son Roméo, mais il ne put pas parler bien longtemps; les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant uniquement la scène éclairée.

Eren avait assisté à pas mal de répétitions de la 'team Levi', mais il fut quand-même émerveillé en regardant les différentes danses se succéder. Et la plupart du temps, il ne voyait que Levi. Ce dernier n'était pas souvent mis en valeur, mais il brillait quand-même aux yeux du jeune homme, dont le cœur cognait violemment contre la poitrine.

Après le spectacle, les cinq amis furent invités à se joindre à la troupe pour célébrer le succès de la première. Ils avaient déjà réservé une table dans un restaurant du quartier.

Levi s'assit près d'Eren, à l'une des extrémités de la table. Il avait l'air épuisé mais satisfait.

"Alors, gamin... Ton avis?"

"C'était merveilleux. J'ai vraiment adoré du début à la fin. Je connaissais certaines danses, mais tout le monde s'est donné à fond ce soir. C'était bien mieux qu'aux répèt'!"

"C'est l'adrénaline... et la magie du spectacle."

"Et il faut dire que vous...euuuuh tu... étais particulièrement génial. Je me demande pourquoi Erwin ne te mets pas plus en valeur!"

"Merci beaucoup... Je n'aime pas trop accaparer l'attention des gens... C'est moi qui demande à Erwin de ne pas me donner de rôle principal. Ça fait des années qu'il essaie de me convaincre."

"Tu devrais accepter. C'est dommage que tu aies à te fondre dans le groupe, alors que tu es capable de faire des merveilles que personne d'autre ne peut faire."

"Tu exagères."

"Non. J'ai vu comment tu t'entraînes, comment tu danses. J'ai même eu le privilège de danser avec toi. Et je peux t'affirmer que c'était l'un des meilleurs moments que j'ai jamais vécu en tant que danseur."

"Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça quand je danse avec quelqu'un. C'est toi qui m'as permis de prendre mes aises. Mais cessons de parler de ça. Tu m'as posé une question avant le spectacle. Et plutôt que de te raconter, j'aimerais bien te montrer, si jamais tu es libre demain vers midi."

"Oui. Je n'ai rien à faire. Je n'ai pas cours les samedis."

"Très bien. Moi je ne quitte pas Trost avant lundi. J'aimerais qu'on déjeune quelque part. Je t'enverrai l'adresse."

"Par mail ou sms?"

"Donne-moi ton numéro de portable. C'est plus rapide."

Eren s'exécuta timidement.

 _Eren... tu me fais faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour. C'était presque douloureux de ne pas avoir pu te voir ou communiquer avec toi durant tout ce temps. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise._

Le lendemain, Eren arriva à l'endroit convenu vers 11:55. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant au coin d'une ruelle, le 'Isa's', comme lui avait indiqué Levi dans son message. Le danseur était d'ailleurs déjà à l'intérieur, assis dans le fond du restaurant, discutant avec une jeune femme rousse, dont le ventre rond ne laissait aucun doute sur sa grossesse avancée. Elle avait l'air très à l'aise avec lui, et le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Elle se leva quand elle vit Eren s'approcher de leur table.

"Tu es Eren, n'est-ce pas? Moi c'est Isabelle! Tu es trop mignon! Tu as bon goût, grand frère! Assieds-toi, assieds-toi!"

"Isabelle, tu le mets mal à l'aise," grommela Levi, devant le mutisme d'Eren, qui balbutia:

"Oh n...non! Ça ne me dérange pas. Bonjour... Levi. Enchanté, Isabelle."

"Et moi de même, mon cher Eren! Tu veux boire quelque chose en particulier? Parce que pour la bouffe, tu vas devoir nous faire confiance. Grand frère veut te faire gouter ses plats préférés ici!"

"Je boirai la même chose que lui alors. Je lui fais entièrement confiance."

La jeune femme sourit, et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Eren apprit beaucoup de choses sur Levi ce jour-là. Fils d'une prostituée et ne connaissant absolument rien de son père, il avait appris dès le plus jeune âge à se débrouiller seul pour assurer sa survie. Sa mère était morte quand il avait sept ans, et son oncle _ chez lequel il logeait_ était un homme vicieux, violent et alcoolique. Il lui avait appris à se battre pour se défendre, et à gagner son pain en exécutant des 'petits boulots', qui étaient pour la plupart de nature douteuse.

Son oncle avait disparu sans laisser de traces quand Levi avait treize ans, et ce dernier avait continué à survivre _ plus facilement, vu qu'il n'avait plus à gaspiller la moitié de ses gains pour des bouteilles d'alcool. Il avait emménagé avec Farlan _ avec lequel il travaillait souvent_ dans un petit appartement au loyer très abordable. Isabelle s'était jointe à eux quelques mois plus tard, sauvée par Levi, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'être violée par son employeur du moment. L'homme en question avait perdu son meilleur 'homme de service' et probablement sa fertilité ce jour-là. Levi, lui, avait gagné une petite sœur.

Les années s'étaient succédé de la même manière, avant le fameux évènement qui avait changé leurs vies: la rencontre d'Erwin Smith. Au début, Levi avait haï cet homme, mais s'était plié à sa volonté pour ne pas être dénoncé et pour défendre sa petite famille. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se découvrait un talent et une passion pour la danse, sa haine s'était transformée en gratitude et il avait fini par devenir ami avec le blond. Farlan et Isabelle, eux, ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la danse, et après avoir économisé assez avec des emplois honnêtes cette fois-ci, ils avaient ouvert leur propre restaurant. Ils s'étaient mariés l'été dernier et allaient bientôt être parents.

"Ils méritent d'être heureux," conclut Levi entre deux bouchées. "Et moi j'ai beaucoup trop parlé de moi."

"C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me raconter ton histoire. Tu es une personne fascinante."

"Absolument pas," rougit le danseur. "Et maintenant c'est ton tour. Parle-moi de toi. Si tu veux bien."

Il lui raconta tout. La maladie de sa mère. L'absence de son père. Son évasion par la danse. Il fut interrompu à un moment par Farlan, qui était passé pour les saluer. Eren le trouva très sympathique. _Il va être un bon père, ça se voit. Isabelle et lui forment un très beau couple._

Les deux hommes restèrent au 'Isa's' jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Ils se quittèrent près de l'arrêt de bus.

Eren rejoignit ses amis dans l'un des studios de l'université. Marco jouait du violon avec entrain, tandis que Jean faisait virevolter Mikasa, sous les applaudissements de Reiner, Bertholt et Annie. Connie et Sasha dansaient aussi, ainsi que Ymir et Krista. D'autres étudiants s'étaient joints à eux, attirés par l'atmosphère joviale et la bonne humeur du groupe. Armin lui lança un regard en coin, qui avait l'air de dire: _tu ne vas pas échapper à l'interrogatoire quand on sera dans notre chambre._ Il se contenta de lui sourire, et de se laisser entraîner par la musique et par ses camarades, qui n'avaient heureusement fait aucun commentaire sur son arrivée.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne serai satisfait que quand tu m'auras raconté ton rendez-vous! Et ne me dis pas que ce n'en était pas un. C'est clair qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous."

Armin était assis sur son lit, attendant patiemment une réponse de son meilleur ami.

"Et bien... on s'est fait des confidences. Il m'a raconté sa vie avant de rencontrer Erwin Smith, et il m'a présenté à sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami. Ils sont mariés et proprios du resto où on a déjeuné. Et je dois dire que Farlan est un excellent cuisinier. Et Isabelle est adorable. Elle est à son sixième mois de grossesse, et pourtant, elle est hyperactive. Ils vivaient tous les trois dans les quartiers misérables de la banlieue de Trost avant qu'Erwin ne leur propose de se joindre à son équipe. Il les a surpris en train de cambrioler son local de l'époque. Au lieu de les dénoncer, il leur a demandé de faire partie de sa troupe. Mais Farlan et Isabelle n'étaient pas trop faits pour ça."

"Erwin a une intuition hors du commun. Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé s'il avait décidé de les dénoncer et de porter plainte contre eux? C'est ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait. Mais lui, il a flairé le talent. Et puis il a un cœur d'or."

Les deux garçons abordaient des mines rêveuses, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Armin se ressaisit et bondit vers son ami:

"Je sais ce que tu vas faire! Demain, tu vas lui envoyer un sms pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la tournée. Cette fois-ci, tu dois rester en contact avec lui. C'est clair que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais à ce rythme-là, votre premier baiser sera édenté! Tu sais, l'adresse du resto n'était qu'un prétexte pour échanger vos numéros de portables. Il aurait très bien pu te retrouver à l'arrêt de bus!"

"Armin, quand tu t'y mets, on dirait un de ces films à l'eau de rose que Mikasa nous faisait regarder de force quand on avait 11-12 ans! Mais je vais suivre tes conseils, ô grand expert des histoires de cœur. Sinon, des progrès avec ce cher Erwin?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il est adorable. Et je suis sûr que me sentiments vont au-delà de l'admiration. Mais c'est compliqué. Il n'est pas plus affable et amical avec moi qu'il ne l'est avec les autres. Il est très discret par rapport à sa vie non-professionnelle, ses goûts et ses passe-temps. Il y a aussi la grande différence d'âge, même si cela importe peu pour moi. Et il est probablement hétéro."

"Arrête de te décourager. Et puis c'est faux: son attitude envers toi est différente. Ça se voit que tu es spécial à ses yeux."

"C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter, Eren. Mais je doute fort que les choses progressent entre nous."

"Tu es bien borné, tu sais? Tu verras que j'ai raison quand tu seras dans les bras de ton grand blond musclé."

* * *

 **De:** Eren  
 **Reçu à** 20:02  
Bonsoir Levi. Encore merci pour hier, j'ai passé un très bon moment :) Je voulais simplement te souhaiter une grosse merde pour la tournée!

 **A:** Eren  
 **Envoyé à** 20:08  
Bonsoir gamin. Hier était un bon moment pour moi aussi. Ne disparais pas à nouveau pendant ces six semaines et à mon retour, d'accord?

 **De:** Eren  
 **Reçu à** 20:12  
Je ne disparaitrai pas cette fois-ci! Et je viendrais m'entrainer avec toi à ton retour quand j'aurai du temps libre. Promis XD

 **A:** Eren  
 **Envoyé à** 20:17  
J'espère que tu ne te seras pas ramolli d'ici là. Je vais être encore plus exigeant!

 **De:** Eren  
 **Reçu à** 20:22  
Je suis prêt à endurer les pires tortures ;) Je sais que je suis le seul à avoir pu adopter ton échauffement quotidien. Et je ne me suis pas arrêté.

 **A:** Eren  
 **Envoyé à** 20:25  
Tu te venteras moins quand tu seras mort de fatigue. Les tournées me rendent plus fort et endurant.

 **De:** Eren  
 **Reçu à** 20:26  
Challenge accepted :D

 **A:** Eren  
 **Envoyé à** 20:28  
Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux, gamin. Je déteste perdre.

 **De:** Eren  
 **Reçu à** 20:30  
On est deux, alors ;) Fais ce que tu veux de moi, je ne baisserai pas les bras!

 _'Fais ce que tu veux de moi'... Tu es loin de t'imaginer ce que je veux faire de toi, Eren..._ Levi eut alors une image mentale du jeune homme, à quatre pattes sur le parquet du studio, le pantalon baissé, gémissant sous ses coups de reins. Il s'imagina ensuite coincé entre le miroir et le corps d'Eren, qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine pendant qu'il donnait des coups violents et saccadés sur sa prostate, enfonçant profondément son membre long et dur dans son intimité.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se masturber longtemps avant de sentir son sperme se répandre sur sa main et son torse. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se dépêcha de prendre une douche _ il ne pouvait pas rester sale !

 **A:** Eren  
 **Envoyé à** 22:56  
Profite bien des six dernières semaines de ta vie, gamin. Bonne nuit.

 **De:** Eren  
 **Reçu à** 22:59  
Bonne nuit Levi :)

* * *

"C'était chiaaaaant ! Je préférais Petra ! Le remplaçant est cool, mais il n'a pas l'expérience qu'elle a !"

Ça faisait déjà cinq semaines que la tournée avait commencé, et Eren et Armin préparaient un projet avec Mikasa et Jean. Ce dernier se plaignait sans cesse, si bien que la jeune fille lui avait donné une petite claque à l'arrière du cou, avant de lui répondre :

"Au moins, Oluo et Gunter ne feront pas partie de la tournée."

"Ils font partie de l'équipe qui va donner des représentations en été," expliqua Armin.

"'Wings of Freedom' est divisée en plusieurs équipes," compléta Eren. "C'est la 'team Levi' qui est en tournée là. Les équipes ont des membres variables et des membres durables. Petra fait partie des membres durables de la 'team Levi'. Elle fait même partie des premiers membres de cette équipe !"

"Et ton Roméo est le chef d'équipe, c'est ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas mon Roméo, tête de cheval !" protesta Eren, le rouge aux joues. "Et oui, il est chef d'équipe. C'est lui qui s'occupe de garder l'harmonie au sein du groupe. Il s'assure que, en quelques sortes, la chorégraphie est bien respectée, parce qu'il a une mémoire hors du commun. Et il suit les progrès des entraînements, pour les communiquer à Erwin."

"Erwin a mis en place un système d'organisation hors du commun !" s'exclama Armin. "Et puis il est partout à la foi ! Là, il était en tournée avec la 'team Levi' pour deux semaines. Il passe toujours une partie de la tournée avec les danseurs. Pendant ce temps, c'est Mike Zacharius qui l'aide avec tout ce qui est administratif. Mike n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de responsabilités, mais il était avec Erwin dès leurs débuts à tous les deux, et il ne peut pas lui dire non, si c'est temporaire."

"Je comprends pourquoi Erwin Smith vous a proposé un job, sourit Mikasa. Vous êtes tellement enthousiastes par rapport à tout ce qui touche la troupe et l'école de danse !"

"Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a un projet à finir," grommela Jean. "J'ai faim et j'ai promis à Marco de diner avec lui en tête à tête."

"Dépêchons nous pour que la tête de cheval puisse manger avec son amoureux," couina Eren. "Marco est vraiment un saint !"

Sur ce, les quatre étudiants travaillèrent sérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminés, satisfaits du résultat final. Jean les quitta afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous, et les trois autres restèrent dans la chambre _ qui était celle d'Armin et Eren_ et commandèrent des pizzas, qu'ils dégustèrent devant un bon film.

Eren _ les deux autres l'avaient remarqués_ était ailleurs. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et ses deux amis comprirent la cause de son comportement quand ils entendirent la sonnerie de message de son portable. Armin savait que son ami échangeait des textos avec Levi tous les soirs, et rien qu'au sourire qui illumina le visage d'Eren, il sut que son message quotidien était arrivé. Mikasa comprit également ce qui se passait, puisqu'elle était au courant des sentiments de son ami pour le danseur. Il était inutile de préciser que le jeune homme n'avait suivi aucune seconde de la deuxième moitié du film.

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 :00  
Les idiots sont partis veiller. Ce sont tous des gosses immatures ! C'est à croire qu'ils ont attendu qu'Erwin se casse pour se comporter comme des ados en chaleur. Tant qu'ils assurent pendant les représentations, je m'en fiche. Je parie que toi aussi t'es entrain de te bourrer, gamin.

 **A :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 :02  
Je vais très bien, sans la moindre goutte d'alcool dans le sang, et toi ? Les salles sont toujours pleines à craquer ? Il n'y a aucun mal à passer du temps en groupe, Levi :) Moi je suis avec Armin et Mikasa, confortablement installé avec de délicieuses pizzas : p

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 :05  
Je suis plus en forme que jamais. On remplit la salle tous les soirs de spectacle. Fais ton fainéant avec le p'tit blond et ta copine. Profites-en, pendant ta dernière semaine à vivre.

 **A :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 : 08  
Je ne fais pas le fainéant, je me repose ! Tu verras dans 4 semaines XD Et Mikasa n'est pas ma copine :/

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 :12  
Oh. Vu comme tu en parles, elle le sera bientôt… sauf si tu continues à agir comme la vierge effarouchée que tu es :)

 **A :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 :20  
Mikasa est pratiquement ma sœur. Et je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée. Je ne suis même pas vierge ! C'est juste que là, je n'ai personne.

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 :22  
Ne te fâches pas, gamin ! Tu dois être populaire à l'université. Tu te trouveras rapidement une gamine à ton goût.

 **A :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 : 30  
Je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamines.

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 : 31  
Les femmes matures alors ? ;)

 **A :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 :32  
Non plus

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 :39  
Les hommes ?

 **De :** Levi  
 **Reçu à** 23 :55  
Dois-je prendre ton silence pour un oui ? Ne vas pas t'imaginer que ton orientation sexuelle me dérange. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part.

 **A :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 :56  
Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Toi aussi, t'es homo ?

 **De :** Levi  
 **Envoyé à** 23 :57  
Je suis bi. Et taches de ne plus m'ignorer à l'avenir. Je dois me coucher. Bonne nuit gamin.

Eren souhaita une bonne nuit à Levi, et tenta tant bien que mal de participer à la discussion à propos d'un film dont il ne se souvenait même pas du titre. Plus tard dans la nuit, il trouva de la difficulté à s'endormir. Son cœur battait a se rompre. Il était vraiment rassuré que Levi ne le rejette pas, et il se sentait léger, rien qu'en sachant qu'il avait peut-être ses chances avec le danseur. _Une semaine…. il reste une semaine avant que je ne le revois. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'en aurais l'occasion, mais je dois lui faire comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent._

Il était loin de se douter que Levi était bien plus agité que lui, s'endormant sous l'effet de la fatigue, tout en se répétant sans cesse qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, une fois qu'il sera en face du jeune homme. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par Eren, mais ce n'était pas uniquement au niveau physique. Il avait eu beaucoup de coups d'un soir, couchant avec des hommes et des femmes dont il ne se souvenait plus le lendemain. Mais avec Eren, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas oublier le jeune homme.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Je vous présente le chapitre 4!

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont follow/fav/commenté ou tout simplement apprécié ^^

Réponse au commentaire:

 **EmisuMibu** : J'aime beaucoup écrire des univers alternatifs, du coup quand ça enthousiasme quelqu'un d'autre ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^-^ et pour Ereri...dans ce chapitre tu vas être servie *fufufu* Enjoy~

:)

* * *

"T'es trop matinal, Armin. Fais moins de bruit," grommela Eren en se cachant sous sa couverture.

"Désolé Eren," s'excusa le blond. "Je vais quitter dans quelques minutes de toute façon. En plus, je ne suis pas matinal, il est 11 heures !"

"Bof… on est samedi… je peux faire la grasse mat'. Tu vas où ?"

"Dors, grosse marmotte," taquina Armin. "Je pas à 'Smith & the Titans'"

"Ah ouai, ton cher Erwin est de retour !"

"Je lui ai promis de passer le voir à son retour. Mon cher Erwin, comme tu dis, va me parler de la manière dont il gère les tournées, et l'attitude à adopter face à la presse et le public."

"Mmmmm…. Amuse-toi bien."

Le blond sourit, et sortit de la chambre. Il accéléra le pas pour se rendre vers la station de bus, et arriva à l'école de danse plus tôt que prévu. Erwin n'était pas dans son bureau, dont la porte était ouverte. Hésitant entre attendre à l'intérieur ou dans le hall d'accueil, Armin ne remarqua pas Mike, qui s'approchait de lui. Il sursauta quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était un homme de peu de mots, mais l'expression inquiète sur son visage alerta directement le jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Il est de mauvaise humeur. Bonne chance."

Sur ce, Mike s'en alla, laissant derrière lui le jeune homme de plus en plus confus. Mais il ne resta pas ainsi longtemps, puisque, quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut celui qu'il était venu voir au bout du couloir. Erwin était tendu, les traits tirés et la mine sombre. Son regard croisa celui d'Armin, et sembla s'éclairer légèrement. Un sourire fatigué et presque forcé se dessina sur son visage, mettant plus en valeur les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux.

Il rentra dans son bureau, faisant signe au jeune homme de faire de même, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

"Armin…. Je suis désolé de t'accueillir dans cet état…."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… si ce n'est pas indiscret de ma part…."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Armin. Tu dois savoir, vu que tu comptes exercer cette profession… Quand tu es dans le show business, et que tu réussis bien, saches qu'il y aura toujours des gens qui te voudront du mal. Certains salops ont décidés de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues en essayant de semer la confusion par rapport au planning de la tournée et aux réservations des salles. J'ai dû régler le problème, tout en veillant à ne pas perturber les danseurs. Mais ça fait deux nuits que je n'ai pas dormi. Je dois encore faire quelques appels pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu veux bien m'attendre un petit peu ?"

"Je peux revenir un autre jour si je vous dérange… vous avez clairement besoin de repos…"

"Non !" s'exclama Erwin. "Je veux dire… si tu veux bien m'attendre… Je te parlerai de la tournée… avec un bon café…. Mike m'a strictement interdit de travailler jusqu'à lundi…."

"Je peux aider ?"

"Tu m'aides déjà en me tenant compagnie," sourit Erwin. "Ça me fait du bien de te voir."

"Je suis heureux de vous entendre dire cela," rougit Armin.

"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ? Tu es talentueux, et même si tu as l'air petit et fragile à première vue, tu caches une force insoupçonnée. Mais tu es bien trop poli."

"Est-ce mauvais d'être respectueux ?"

"Absolument pas," rit Erwin. "Mais j'aimerais bien que tu prennes tes aises avec moi. Que tu me tutoies, que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour tout. Je te considère plus comme un ami que comme un apprenti ou un admirateur, tu sais ? Tu as ce don pour me faire parler."

"J…je… d'accord. Merci… C'est un plaisir pour moi d'entendre tout ce que tu dis…. Et j'aime énormément nos discussions."

"Pareil pour moi. Bon, je vais en finir avec ce maudit problème, puis je t'invite au café du coin."

Erwin saisit le téléphone sur son bureau et composa le premier numéro. Pendant qu'il parlait avec ses connaissances pour s'assurer que tout se déroulerait comme prévu, il se surprit à lancer des regards sur le jeune homme, qui avait l'air plongé dans un jeu sur son portable. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'Armin avait l'air petit et fragile. Dépassant légèrement le niveau de ses épaules, avec une taille fine et un visage angélique, il cachait une personnalité et un caractère d'une intensité surprenante, sous des airs timides et très polis. Il était d'une intelligence rare, et Erwin se sentait fortement attiré par lui, trouvant une facilité déconcertante à discuter avec lui. Il n'avait jamais tant cherché la compagnie de quelqu'un, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour communiquer avec lui ou passer du temps avec lui.

 _Il est d'une maturité telle que j'en oublie qu'il n'a que 19 ans ! Il est à peine sorti de l'adolescence, et pourtant à certains moments, j'ai l'impression qu'on est du même âge. Je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Son attitude n'est pas vraiment celle d'un admirateur ou d'un apprenti. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre de personne à s'arrêter à une différence d'âge. Si je l'embrassais maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'il me rejetterait._ Il fixa les lèvres roses et pleines du jeune homme, tentant de se concentrer sur les paroles de son interlocuteur au téléphone. _Je vais quand-même y aller pas à pas. Je veux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre. Je ne veux pas répéter mes erreurs de jeunesse. Car même si moi, je suis sûr que je veux une relation à long terme avec Armin, je ne veux pas le retenir et l'empêcher de vivre pleinement sa jeunesse._

Quand il était au lycée, Erwin était sorti avec une jeune femme de laquelle il était follement amoureux. Ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble et de se fiancer à 17 ans, mais les choses avaient vite tournées au cauchemar. Ils avaient tous deux des idées différentes, des concepts différents, et ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez, et qu'ils ne communiquaient pas vraiment. Erwin était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus supporter la moindre conversation avec la jeune femme, car cela se terminait toujours en disputes. Ils s'étaient séparés avant la fin de leur dernière année scolaire, et le blond était vraiment rassuré qu'ils ne se soient pas mariés, se demandant comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux_ ou s'il était vraiment amoureux. A présent, il savait que cela n'était pas le cas. Car la seule et unique personne dont il était tombé amoureux était Armin Arlert.

"Et là, le journaliste me fait : 'Monsieur Smith ! Vous êtes…. grand.'. Il m'a fixé pendant un bon moment, avec des yeux ronds, et j'ai dû lui demander s'il venait pour avoir plus d'information sur ma taille ou sur la tournée. Il a évité mon regard pendant tout le reste de l'interview. Je précise qu'il a essayé d'interviewer Levi avant moi. Levi n'aime pas les journalistes."

"Eh bien comparé à Levi, c'est sûr qu'il y a une différence de taille," rit Armin après avoir pris une gorgée de son café. "Il est un peu plus petit que moi, et je me suis déjà fait traiter de nabot plusieurs fois. Et puis je le vois difficilement répondre aux questions clichées et inintéressantes des journalistes."

"Oui, il est plutôt discret avec les medias. Il n'aime pas s'exposer ou se mettre en valeur. Je pense que quelque part, il manque de confiance en lui. Mais ton ami Eren lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Je l'ai surpris en train de sourire en regardant son portable. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui le rendait de bonne humeur, il m'a dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser à torturer le 'gamin' à son retour."

"Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont totalement fous l'un de l'autre. Je me tue à essayer de le faire comprendre à Eren."

"Tu fais le confident et entremetteur ?" demanda Erwin avec une mine amusée. "Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas tarder à se sauter dessus."

"Je pense personnellement que ça va un peu tarder. Vu qu'ils se voilent la face. Mais je pense qu'ils commencent à réaliser qu'ils doivent passer à l'action. Et ils ne résisteront probablement pas très longtemps quand ils commenceront à travailler ensemble."

"Ils ne tiendront pas jusqu'à Juillet," affirma Erwin en croisant les bras.

"Tu veux parier ?" suggéra Armin avec un sourire de défi. "Je sais que tu aimes bien faire des paris, surtout quand il s'agit de Levi."

"Pourquoi pas. Levi est quelqu'un de très intéressant à observer. Ses comportements ne sont jamais ennuyeux."

"Ils vont bien ensemble… Levi et Eren. Ils ont tous deux beaucoup soufferts dans leur vie. Ils ont le droit d'être heureux."

Erwin hocha la tête et sourit, ému par l'intensité des paroles d'Armin. _Il a un cœur d'or. Eren a de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami._ Il cacha son trouble en mentionnant le pari :

"Quel sera le gage du perdant de notre pari ?"

"Et bien…"réfléchit Armin. "Je n'ai pas d'idées."

"Moi non plus," avoua Erwin. "Si tu veux, le gagnant pourra demander une chose au perdant, qui l'exécutera tant que c'est réalisable."

"D'accord," accepta Armin. "Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu demanderais de moi si jamais je perdais."

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu me demanderais, mais comme tu vas perdre, alors je ne le saurais probablement pas."

"C'est ça c'est ça. C'est toi qui vas perdre, ô grand monsieur Smith."

La conversation continua sur un ton léger et plaisantin. Erwin et Armin se quittèrent en se promettant de se retrouver une fois par semaine dans le café près de l'école de danse afin de discuter _ils s'étaient échangés leurs numéros de portable pour communiquer plus facilement.

* * *

Cette fois-ci ce fut le tour d'Armin d'être interrogé par Eren, vu le sourire rayonnant qu'il abordait quand il fut de retour aux dortoirs. Il eut droit à des taquineries, et à des 'Je te l'avais dit ! Il s'intéresse à toi, c'est clair !', qui furent contrés par des 'Il veut simplement mon amitié !'. Mais au fond, Armin se demandait si Eren n'avait pas raison quelque part. _Je disais qu'il se voile la face, mais est-ce que je ne serais pas moi-même dans une situation similaire ?_

L'interrogatoire tourna vite en discussion autour de 'Smith & the Titans', puis 'Wings of Freedom' et bien-sûr, Levi. Il devait retourner à Trost le lendemain soir, et avait déjà planifié la 'première séance de torture' le lendemain après-midi _ ils avaient cours jusqu'à 13 heures.

Evidemment, Eren ne tenait pas en place durant tout l'avant-midi ce jour-là. Il était tantôt hyperactif, tantôt distrait et rêveur. Ses sentiments étaient tellement évidents, que Mikasa ne réprimanda même pas Jean, qui taquinait son ami à la moindre occasion. Elle eut même un petit rire quand la 'tête de cheval' fit une pause théâtrale, mettant une main sur son cœur et cria "Attends-moi, ô Roméo ! Ta Juliette arrive ! Je cours, je vole, pour te rejoindre", pendant que la Juliette en question courait vers la station de bus.

Quand il aperçut le danseur, Eren se retint de courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui serrer la main.

"Tu es prêt, gamin ?"

"Oh que oui ! Commençons ! Je suis plus en forme que jamais !"

Levi fit un petit sourire sadique, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Et l'échauffement commença. Il devait avouer qu'il était surpris. Eren arrivait à le suivre parfaitement, comme s'ils s'entraînaient ensemble depuis des années. Et le jeune homme tint bon durant les autres séances d'entrainement, presque tous les jours qui suivirent.

Mais le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, et la période des finaux approchait _ le semestre se terminaient ver la mi-juin.

"Ne stresse pas, ok ? Tu excelles dans ce que tu fais, et tu as une bonne mémoire."

Levi tentait de rassurer Eren, dont le stress influençait la forme physique. Il essaya de lui faire oublier les examens qui approchaient en le provoquant :

"A moins que ce soit l'entrainement qui est trop dur pour toi ! Je t'ai achevé, gamin ?"

"Non ! C'est pas ça… Je suis totalement prêt pour les examens théoriques, et pour la pratique ça va, mais en fait, il y a un projet pour le cours de danse contemporaine, et je suis supposé danser sur une chanson de mon choix, avec certains pas que Petra a imposés à toute la classe, qui doivent être bien-sûr adaptés à notre choix. J'ai une chanson en tête, mais… je ne suis pas trop sûr de moi…. et j'ai peur de décevoir Petra. Je ne sais pas si je les ai mis aux bons moments… je…."

"Montre-moi", l'interrompit Levi.

Eren brancha son portable sur le système stéréo. Il commença d'un pas mal assuré, puis au fur et à mesure que la musique progressait, il se laissa abandonner. _Il est beau. Il est beau et danse merveilleusement bien. Il me torture sans le vouloir…. il y a beaucoup de sensualité, et en même temps, beaucoup de pureté dans ses mouvement. Eren…._

La musique s'était arrêtée. Le jeune homme le regardait à présent, impatient de connaitre son avis.

Levi se leva. Il sourit.

Il se dirigea vers la chaine stéréo, et remit la chanson dès le début. Il tendit ensuite la main à Eren, et ils se mirent tous deux à danser. Ils dansèrent ensemble sur cette chanson, comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour être synchrones. Leurs regards se croisaient à peine, mais quand c'était le cas, ils pouvaient sentir cette connexion entre eux. Cette connexion inexplicable, plus forte que jamais. Quand les instruments se turent, ils restèrent immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par quelques centimètres.

Levi sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

"Et là, c'est le moment où tu te penches et que tu m'embrasses passionnément comme dans les films, Eren ?"

Le jeune homme sourit, et rougit violemment. Il murmura :

"Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Idiot. Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Eren rit et se pencha, collant sa bouche à celle du danseur. Le baiser devin vite enflammé. Chacun demandait plus, n'en avait jamais assez de l'autre, dévorant voracement ces lèvres tant désirées. Leurs langues se livraient à un combat acharné, que le plus jeune des deux remporta, explorant la cavité buccale de l'autre dans ses moindres recoins.

Ils durent se séparer à contrecœur, à bout de souffle. Ce fut Levi qui brisa le silence :

"Putain ça fait du bien. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te sauter dessus pendant tout ce temps."

"T…tu veux dire que… toi aussi tu… depuis…"

"Depuis le début," affirma-t-il.

"Moi aussi… Même s'il m'a fallu un moment pour m'en rendre compte."

"Pour ma part, j'étais attiré par toi et je le savais, mais j'étais très confus, vu que tu es la première personne que je ne veux pas simplement mettre dans mon lit pour une nuit. Non pas que je ne veuille pas te mettre dans mon lit" il sourit timidement, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues "mais j'ai également des sentiments pour toi."

"L…Levi ! Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble alors ?"

"Evidemment, gamin !"

"Tu ne m'appelais pas gamin, tout à l'heure, quand tu réclamais un baiser, le vieux," taquina Eren.

"Tu entendras ton prénom sortir de ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix, si jamais tu gardes cet air séducteur."

"Et si c'est exactement ce que je veux ?"

"Tu veux qu'on baise ?"

"J'aurais préfère le terme 'faire l'amour'. Mais ça revient au même, dans notre cas."

Levi se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir trouvé un appartement avec une excellente isolation sonore, tandis qu'il guidait son compagnon vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble où il vivait.

Il gémissait à présent sans retenue, à califourchon sur Eren, qui était étendu, pendant que tous deux bougeaient leurs hanches de manière saccadée. Le membre dur du jeune homme rentrait et sortait de l'intimité du danseur, cognant sur sa prostate à chaque mouvement.

"Oh oui ! Eren…. C'est bon ! Oui ! Eren….Eren….EREN…. !"

Le danseur se pencha, et embrassa son amant avec passion. Il n'allait plus durer très longtemps l'intensité de ses cris augmenta. L'orgasme les foudroya à quelques secondes d'intervalle. La semence de Levi se rependit sur le torse d'Eren, tandis que celle de ce dernier se déversait dans son intimité.

Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre leur souffle.

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois, alternant les positions et la dominance, entre le lit, le sol, la douche, la cuisine…

Ils finirent par s'endormir très tard dans la nuit _ après une dernière douche, ordre de Levi !_ épuisés mais satisfaits, étroitement enlacés entre les draps.

Le lendemain à l'université, Eren avait des cernes sous les yeux et n'arrivait pas à faire des efforts importants, mais il était dans un monde à part, et s'en foutait complètement des réprimandes des professeurs. Il abordait un sourire béat, se souvenant encore du dernier baiser échangé avec son petit ami _ Levi était son petit ami… son petit ami !_ ce matin-même, et qui avait failli lui faire rater son premier cours. Ses amis n'avaient eu aucun mal à comprendre la situation, surtout après avoir vu une infime partie des nombreux suçons qui ornaient son corps.

Armin l'avait vu en premier, quand il était venu se changer à toute vitesse, et il était heureux pour son meilleur ami.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Armin !" s'était exclamé Eren en voyant son sourire taquin. "Tu savais que ça allait arriver !"

"Félicitation, Eren," avait ri le blond. "Vous avez finalement succombé plus rapidement que ce que je pensais."

"Ne me dis pas que tu as parié avec Mikasa !"

"Euuuuh… J'ai parié, oui. Mais avec Erwin. Et j'ai perdu."

"Bien fait pour toi, petit chenapan. Aller, dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard."

Et Armin eut également le privilège d'assister aux premières loges aux conversations téléphoniques entre les deux amants. La plupart du temps, il était lui-même dans une conversation avec Erwin, via sms. Ce dernier lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait gagné le pari, et lui promettait qu'il allait penser à son gage bientôt. 'Tu as bientôt tes finaux, de toute façon. Ça me laissera le temps de penser à un bon gage.'

* * *

"….Et toute la classe était assez surprise du fait qu'il pose ce genres de questions. Moi je m'y attendais."

"Donc tu as terminé en beauté !"

"Effectivement. J'aurais probablement 100 !"

Armin avait rejoint Erwin dans le café dès qu'il avait présenté son dernier examen. Les deux hommes avaient directement entamés une conversation. Le plus âgé aborda au bout d'un moment le pari qu'il avait gagné.

"Tu sais…. à propos du gage…. J'ai un petit peu triché. En fait, j'ai envoyé un mail à Eren pour lui demander de me donner des idées."

"C'est pour ça qu'il ricane depuis hier soir," soupira Armin. "Je pense savoir ce qu'il t'a raconté."

"Je voulais un truc vraiment inavouable…."

"Donc tu veux que je te montre _cette_ danse ?"

"Je suis vraiment très curieux de voir ce que tu as bien pu manigancer avec _cette_ chanson."

Il avait 15 ans quand il avait accepté de faire une chorégraphie sur une chanson assez populaire à l'époque, pour une fille de son lycée, à l'occasion d'un festival. La chanson était plutôt ridicule, et bourrée de clichés et de paroles très suggestives _comme la plupart des chansons en vogue chez les jeunes. Mais celle qui avaient demandée à Armin de l'aider voulait à tout prix être "mignonne, séduisante et à la mode !"

Elle avait pris beaucoup de succès, mais rares étaient les personnes qui connaissait le chorégraphe. Ce dernier avait dû faire une démonstration pour enseigner les pas, et Eren et Mikasa étaient très souvent aux répétitions.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. C'était une fille du genre snob et populaire qui m'avait demandée de l'aider. Je l'ai su plus tard, mais au final, elle cherchait à séduire Eren. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas qu'il est gay. Elle a quand-même réussie à pécho finalement."

"Ta choré a servi à quelque chose alors," rit Erwin.

"Elle est ridicule."

"Ça me donne encore plus envie de la voir. Tu ne vas pas y échapper. Je sais que tu quittes Trost demain matin."

"Bon. Je te montrerai quand on termine notre café."

Une fois dans une salle de l'école de danse, Erwin chercha le CD sur lequel il avait gravé la chanson. Armin était rouge comme une tomate. Il se mit en position et commença avec le début de la musique.

Erwin était abasourdi. Non seulement le jeune homme était un excellent chorégraphe, et lui faisait _ un peu trop_ apprécier tous les pas, mais il était également un très bon danseur, menu et souple, représentant la tentation-même, avec tous les mouvements qu'il exécutait. Il était sexy, et Erwin tentait tant bien que mal de calmer on érection grandissante. _Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de faire ça ? Oh mon Dieu…. Il a des hanches magnifiques…. et ses jambes… et son cul… Ne PAS penser à son cul… Ne PAS penser à son cul… Ne PAS penser à son…_

"A…alors… Voilà. Je te l'avais dit… C'est assez ridicule…"

"Quoi ? Euh… Non ! C'était vraiment bien. Tu as réussi l'exploit de me faire aimer cette chanson pendant environ trois minutes !"

 _Tu es capable de me faire aimer n'importe quelle chanson de cette manière._

"M…merci ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire des compliments, tu sais ?"

"Je suis sincère, Armin. J'ai envie de voir de quoi tu es capable sur une vraie chorégraphie. Quelque chose avec une bonne chanson, et plusieurs bons danseurs."

"J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas alors ! Mais tu sais, moi j'ai envie de voir de quoi tu es capables sur le parquet avec une bonne musique. Non pas que je doute de tes talents de danseur."

"Là tu risquerais d'être déçu. J'ai arrêté la danse professionnelle depuis bien longtemps."

"Je ne vais pas te juger ! Et puis je suis sûr que tu es un excellent danseur. Puisque Dot Pixis lui-même le dit !"

"J'ai vieilli depuis le temps où j'étais étudiant !"

"Tu n'es pas vieux !"

"Par rapport à toi, je le suis."

"Mon grand-père a 87 ans. Je ne le contredirais pas s'il me disait qu'il est vieux. Mais toi ? Tu as trente-deux ans… non ?"

"Si…."

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il raccrocha un peu plus tard et s'excusa de l'interruption :

"Désolé, mais il y a un petit imprévu. Je dois y aller. L'université de Trost est sur mon chemin. Je te dépose ?"

"D'accord."

Le trajet fut agréable _Erwin avait une voiture confortable et climatisée_ et les deux hommes se quittèrent, le plus âgé souhaitant au plus jeune un bon voyage.

* * *

Eren n'était pas dans la chambre. Sa valise était déjà rangée et traînait sur son lit. Il avait déjà prévenu son ami comme quoi il ne rentrerait pas ce soir-là. _Il est sûrement chez Levi,_ pensa le blond en souriant. Il termina de ranger ses affaires, et rentra ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La tête sous l'eau, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Il n'en était pas totalement certain, mais il avait cru voir du désir dans les yeux d'Erwin quand il avait dansé devant lui. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait tout imaginé, mais plus il y pensait, plus il revoyait le regard ardent qui était fixé sur son corps. Il remarqua alors que sa main faisait inconsciemment un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre, qui était à présent très dur. Il imagina Erwin qui, au lieu de se conduire en parfait gentleman après sa chorégraphie, s'approchait de lui avec un regard prédateur, les déshabillait tous les deux en déchirant presque leurs vêtements, et le prenait sauvagement. Il gémit et accéléra ses mouvements d'une main, tout en introduisant un doigt de l'autre dans son anus. Il éjacula sur le mur du bac à douche, le rinça, termina de se laver et se coucha.

Ce qu'il ignorait était que le scenario qu'il avait imaginé pour atteindre l'orgasme était à deux doigts de devenir une réalité, si Erwin n'avait pas eu une parfaite maitrise de lui-même.

Le trajet du train le lendemain se fit dans la bonne humeur. Pour une fois, Eren n'était pas triste, car il savait que Levi serait là à son retour, et qu'il ne partait que pour deux semaines.

 _'Bon retour Eren. Je ne vais pas pouvoir être à la maison pendant un moment, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi et profite bien de tes vacances'_

Il eut un sourire amer en lisant ces mots. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir son père en coup de vent la dernière fois qu'il était venu en décembre, et il savait qu'il avait peu de chances de le voir cette fois-ci. _Dommage pour toi, papa,_ pensa-t-il. _Ça me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te sortir de cet état. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas, tu t'éloignais encore plus. Mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à t'attendre. Désolé._

Deux semaines furent amplement suffisantes pour le jeune homme. Il revit des amis, son professeur de danse, et passa du temps avec Armin et Mikasa. Ces derniers l'accompagnèrent à la gare le jour de son départ. Grisha Jaeger ne fit pas la moindre apparition.

 _'_ _Bonjour papa._

 _Je ne sais pas quand tu vas lire ce message, mais je voulais te dire que je ne passerai pas le reste de mes vacances ici. Je voulais te mettre au courant plus tôt, mais je sais que tu ne lis jamais tes sms et que tu ne réponds pratiquement jamais quand je t'appelle sur ton portable. Je suis venu pour deux semaines, et là, je repars vers Trost, où j'ai débrouillé un boulot dans une très bonne école de danse. Je tenais à te mettre au courant de cela, si jamais tu te soucies encore de ce que fait ton fils (beaucoup d'évènements se passent dans ma vie, et je serais ravi d'en discuter avec toi devant une bonne tasse de thé ou un dessert comme tu les aimes, mais je sais que tu n'as pas le temps). J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté. Fais attention à toi et ne te fatigues pas trop._

 _Eren'_

C'était la première fois qu'Eren se permettait de faire des reproches à son père. Il avait été assez sarcastique, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aura même l'occasion de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face !

Il aperçut Levi dès qu'il sortit du train. Il le serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa longuement.

"Je t'ai manqué tant que ça, gamin ? A moins que tu sois en manque d'affection."

"C'est un peu des deux," répondit Eren en se blottissant encore plus contre son petit ami. "J'ai laissé un message à mon père cette fois-ci."

"Il n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez alors," soupira Levi en resserrant son étreinte. "A propos de père, ça ne te dérange pas si on passe à l'hôpital avant que je te dépose ? Isa a accouchée ce matin, et je lui ai promis de lui amener ses chocolats préférés. J'ai peur qu'ils fondent s'ils restent trop longtemps dans la voiture."

"Oh mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire !" s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant. "J'aimerais bien les féliciter. En plus j'adore les bébés. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?"

"C'est une magnifique petit Livia. Isa et Farlan voulaient lui donner mon prénom, mais comme c'est une fille, ils ont du faire quelque modifications."

"C'est trop chou ! Tu es devenu tonton Levi."

"Je vais être son parrain aussi. Je ne pense pas que je serai le meilleur tonton du monde, mais je vais faire de mon mieux."

"Je suis sûr que tu vas être un tonton génial ! Le genre qui ne peut rien refuser à sa nièce chérie," taquina Eren.

"Moques-toi de moi, va," rougit Levi.

Isabelle était rayonnante. Quand les deux hommes étaient rentrés dans sa chambre, elle venait de terminer de donner le sein à sa fille, qui était en train de s'endormir dans ses bras. Livia était minuscule et adorable, avec une petite touffe rousse sur la tête. Farlan les regardait toutes les deux avec une immense tendresse.

"Elle est magnifique," s'extasia Eren. "Elle te ressemble Isabelle."

"Merci Eren," sourit la nouvelle mère. "Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble. Vous en avez mis du temps ! Oh ne faites pas cette tête, c'est tellement évident que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Et puis c'est la première fois que mon frère se conduit comme un gentleman avec quelqu'un qui lui plait !"

"Même fatiguée après ton accouchement, tu restes une pipelette, Isa !" s'exclama Levi.

"Tu sais que j'ai eu pire que ça comme fatigue. Et puis c'est tellement drôle de vous voir rougir ! Vous êtes trop mignons !"

"Tu vas les faire fuir, mon amour," rit Farlan. "Et je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Donne-moi notre petit ange. Ou plutôt, ça te dirai de bercer ta filleule, Levi ?"

Le danseur prit le 'petit ange' délicatement dans ses bras, et la berça délicatement, un sourire infiniment doux sur le visage. Il regarda ensuite Eren, et fut surpris de l'émotion qu'il pouvait voir sur les yeux du jeune homme. Embarrassé, il baissa les yeux vers le nouveau-né. Elle dormait à points fermés.

Eren continua de fixer son petit-ami, le cœur battant, n'osant dire un mot, de peur de perturber le superbe tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux. _Pour le gros ronchon qu'il est, il cache drôlement bien sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il est beau, comme ça. Il est beau, tout court. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Je vous présente le chapitre 5!

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont follow/fav/commenté ou tout simplement apprécié ^^

:)

* * *

Les vacances d'été furent agréables pour tous les étudiants du groupe d'amis d'Eren. Surtout pour Marco et Jean, qui profitaient de chaque instant ensemble. Bien évidement ils étaient tous deux chez les Kirstein. Ils avaient été très bien accueillis, et surtout très bien nourris! Les parents de Jean étaient ravis du bonheur de leur fils, et Mme Kirstein _ 'Appelles-moi Marie, mon cher Marco !'_ le traitait comme un membre de la famille, lui apportant un trop plein d'affection, pour son plus grand plaisir et le plus grand embarras de Jean. Mis à part le fait qu'il était tout le temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait _et dont il tombait de plus en plus amoureux chaque jour_ il pouvait profiter d'une ambiance familiale chaleureuse comme il n'en avait jamais eue. Quand il l'avait dit un soir à Jean, ce dernier l'avait embrassé avec à la foi beaucoup de passion et de tendresse, avant de lui faire l'amour avec une telle émotion dans ses mouvement qu'ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à jouir, se serrant tellement fort qu'il était impossible de savoir où se terminait le corps de l'un et commençait le corps de l'autre. Avant de s'endormir, Jean avait murmuré dans l'oreille du brun :

"Tu es ici chez toi, mon amour. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne deviennes Marco Kirstein."

"Tu ne serais pas en train de me demander en mariage, par hasard ?"

"Oh, c'est une sorte d'avertissement ça. La proposition viendra éventuellement… mais il fallait que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques, et saches que je ne suis pas prêt à te lâcher de sitôt."

"Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'embarque, et c'est exactement ce que je souhaite. Je t'aime Jean. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne."

* * *

Enseigner la danse s'avérait être plus agréable que ce à quoi Eren s'attendait. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience nécessaire ou qu'il ne pourrait pas facilement se faire comprendre, mais il se révéla être un très bon professeur, et, avec l'aide de Levi, il réussit à s'habituer rapidement à l'enseignement. Il était à présent impatient de retrouver ses élèves, qui étaient des enfants entre 9 et 12 ans, de niveau intermédiaire. Tout comme lui, ces enfants avaient commencé la danse à un très jeune âge, et désiraient continuer de s'améliorer. Ils avaient tous beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et Eren repéra même quelques talents d'exception. Il aimait les voir apprendre et évoluer, surtout qu'ils s'étaient attachés à lui, et cherchaient toujours à le rendre fier.

"Un gamin qui enseigne à des gamins… c'est normal que vous vous entendiez bien," le taquinait Levi, quand il lui racontait les progrès de ses élèves, après l'un de leurs entraînements quotidiens.

"Et un vieux donne des cours au vieux… C'est pour cela que tu as les adultes amateurs et professionnels en charge," rétorqua Eren avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

"Et c'est ce vieux qui te portait contre le mur hier soir, pendant que tu criais et que tu gémissais _plus foooort_ et _plus viiiite Levi… oh ou…"_

Il fut interrompu par la main d'un Eren rouge pivoine devant sa bouche. Et comme il était de bonne humeur, et que son amant avait l'air tout à fait adorable avec cet air embarrassé, il entrouvrit les lèvres, et sa langue vint caresser la paume de la main du jeune homme, qui la retira presque aussitôt.

"L…Levi !"

"Tu es vraiment adorable comme ça. Tu me donne envie de te faire des choses…"

"Levi !" l'interrompit Eren, qui sentait son excitation monter. "On devrait descendre à la cantine pour déjeuner."

"C'est autre chose que j'ai envie de manger," chuchota Levi en rapprochant dangereusement sa main de la bosse grandissante sous le pantalon de son amant.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du dernier étage _qu'ils savaient rarement fréquentées_ où Levi ne tarda pas à se mettre à genoux devant son petit-ami, dont il libera le membre en érection, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa tête. Eren tentait de limiter le volume de ses gémissements. Il adorait cette facette de Levi, qui se révélait être beaucoup plus aventureux que ce qu'il pensait. Il se débrouillait pour lui faire avoir des érections à des moments variables et dans divers endroits. Une fois par exemple, ils avaient dû quitter une soirée avec certains danseurs de la troupe tôt, pour se retrouver dans la voiture de Levi, avec le pénis de ce dernier profondément enfoncé dans l'intimité d'Eren, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas klaxonner avec ses fesses, tandis qu'il chevauchait son amant avec fougue. "Tu ne peux pas me chauffer comme ça sans t'attendre à ce que je te saute dessus" lui avait expliqué le danseur après deux orgasmes très intenses.

Levi et Eren avaient le sourire aux lèvres quand ils descendirent vers la cantine, main dans la main, un peu en retard par rapport à l'heure du déjeuner, mais ils étaient satisfaits et avaient encore du temps avant leurs cours respectifs. Le plus jeune se figea cependant quand ils atteignirent la réception, une expression à la fois surprise et confuse sur le visage. Levi dirigea son regard vers la raison du changement de comportement de son petit-ami. Un homme se tenait debout près du bureau de la secrétaire, avec une posture mal assurée. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, mais des cernes très profondes se creusaient sous ses yeux dont la couleur était très familière. Il était très mince, voire maigre, et ses cheveux grisonnants et mi- longs étaient en désordre. Il était mal rasé.

"P….papa ?" réussit à dire Eren, attirant l'attention de l'homme.

"Eren…. Bonjour. Est-ce que… je viens au mauvais moment ? Je sais que tu as du travail."

"Oh ! Non…. en fait… j'ai une pause déjeuner… et je donne un cours en fin d'après-midi."

"Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner alors ?"

Eren regarda Levi, qui lui tenait toujours la main, sentant son trouble.

"Je vais te laisser avec ton père alors…"

"Non !" s'exclama Eren. "Enfin… je…"

"Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous," proposa Grisha. "Monsieur…"

"Levi. Je suis le petit-ami de votre fils."

"Grisha Jaeger. Enchanté. Je ne connais pas les environs… si vous pouviez me proposer un bon endroit…"

Ils se rendirent vers un restaurant dans le cartier, et Eren ne lâcha pas la main de Levi. Ils s'assirent tous deux en face du père du jeune homme. Ils commandèrent leurs plats, et Grisha brisa le silence gêne qui s'était installée.

"J'ai… lu ta… lettre. Et je voulais te parler un peu…"

"Vas-y alors," répondit son fils. "Levi sait tout de moi, alors tu peux parler librement."

"Eren. Je… je sais que j'ai beaucoup trop laissé aller les choses…. et que c'est peut-être trop tard… mais… je … je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point mon comportement était égoïste. Je me suis laissé aller et j'ai sombré dans le désespoir et la culpabilité, alors que je t'avais encore, toi. Je me suis voilé la face. Quand ta mère nous a quittés, je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été à tes côtés dans les moments importants. Je n'ai jamais été à tes côtés quand tu venais déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Je suis un père indigne, et je me suis laissé emporter par ma propre dépression, sans me soucier de ton état d'esprit. Je comprends très bien que tu m'en veuilles, et je suis content que tu aies pu trouver le bonheur" il regarda brièvement Levi "mais je voulais que tu saches que tu es très cher à mes yeux… et que j'aimerais bien que tu m'accordes une seconde chance. Si tu veux bien, je veux réapprendre à te connaître, j'aimerais savoir quel genre d'homme tu es devenu…

Eren avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait été profondément blessé par l'attitude de son père au fil des années, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier s'excuse. _J'aurais dû lui écrire une lettre plus tôt… Si j'avais su que ça suffirait à lui faire prendre conscience._ Il serra la main de Levi _qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer :

"Avant que maman ne… meurt, tu as toujours été un bon père pour moi. Alors quand tu as changé, je me suis longtemps demandé si tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, ou même si tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. Je me sentais misérable, et si je n'avais pas eu Armin, Mikasa et la danse, j'aurais probablement mal tourné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais si facilement abandonné, et j'ai souvent voulu te confronter avec mes sentiments, mais je n'arrivais jamais à dire ce que je pensais vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir t'éloigner comme ça, mais je me sentais impuissant face à la situation. Puis j'ai appris par hasard il y a environ deux ans que tu t'acharnais dans le département de cancérologie, faisant de ton mieux pour aider les chercheurs et passant souvent au centre des enfants cancéreux. J'ai été dévasté par la nouvelle. Et j'étais très triste, mais je commençais à comprendre que tu faisais ça par culpabilité. C'est là que j'ai décidé de poursuivre mes propres rêves, espérant toujours que tu te rendrais compte que je suis là. C'est vrai que Levi me rend heureux, et que j'ai trouvé ma place dans le monde de la danse, mais j'aurais tellement voulu partager tout ça avec toi… Et je sais que ce sera difficile de renouer, mais je veux bien essayer. Parce que ce serait vraiment dommage de me borner inutilement, et de le regretter plus tard. Je ne veux pas regretter. Maman n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi.

"Tu… ne… peux pas savoir… à quel point… tu lui ressemble… Carla…. était une femme merveilleuse… et je suis sûr qu'elle est fière de toi, où qu'elle soit. Je t'aime plus que tout et je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus seul. Tu es bien entouré de toute façon. Mais je veux te redonner le bonheur d'avoir une famille sur laquelle tu peux compter. Tu me parleras de tout ce que j'ai manqué dans ta vie. Je te parlerai de ta mère. Et je veux être présent dans tous les moments important à partir de maintenant."

Père et fils pleuraient, et Levi lâcha la main d'Eren, lui faisant un signe vers l'homme assis en face d'eux. Le jeune homme se leva et serra alors Grisha dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent avec le sourire.

"Dis-moi papa, comment tu as su où je travaille ?" demanda Eren qui s'était rassis à sa place.

"Je l'ai demandé à Keith. Je savais que tu lui avais dit parce que c'est ton prof de danse. Il avait l'air très fier de toi en plus. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une école très réputée."

"Oui. C'est Erwin Smith, un chorégraphe de génie, qui l'a fondée avec sa troupe 'Wings of Freedom', dont Levi fait partie."

"Ah. Et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?"

"Oui. En fait j'ai fait un stage chez 'Smith & the Titans' et Levi m'avait pris en charge. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste au début."

Levi rougit, et murmura des paroles intelligibles, ce qui fit sourire Eren. Ce dernier continua :

"Armin a également fait son stage dans la même école. Et il va y travailler à partir de la mi-août, dans deux semaines environs."

"Vous allez travailler pendant l'année universitaire ? Ça ne va pas être dur avec vos études ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas monsieur," intervint Levi. "Nous adapterons le travail à leur horaire. Et ils sont tous deux d'excellents élèves."

"Je suis content de vous entendre dire ça."

Les trois hommes échangèrent des banalités pendant le repas et un peu après, puis Grisha les quitta, non sans avoir donné à son fils l'adresse de l'hôtel dans lequel il dormirait _ "J'y ai déjà mis mes affaires. Je reste pour quelques jours. Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour obtenir des jours de congé, vu que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital."

Eren resta silencieux durant le court trajet jusqu'à l'école de danse. Il lui restait environ une heure avant son cours. Levi l'accompagna vers la salle dans laquelle il enseignait, qui était encore vide, et l'enlaça, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête sans son cou, et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

"Merci…. Levi."

"Pourquoi tu me remercies, gamin ?"

"Pour ta présence… pour ton support… Tu me rends plus fort…"

"Ce n'est rien… je n'aime pas te voir triste… et puis, je suis fier de toi… tu as pardonné ton père, et je sais que ce n'est pas facile à faire. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment pris conscience de son attitude. Profites bien du temps que tu passes avec lui."

"Oui… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, même après des années de souffrances. Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Et puis il avait l'air de t'apprécier. Je n'ai même pas eu à faire de coming out !"

"Tu as un cœur d'or," sourit Levi. "En tout cas je le savais depuis le début, vu que tu arrives à me supporter, moi et mon mauvais caractère."

"Je te supporte, comme tu dis, avec plaisir. Tu ne le montre pas souvent, mais tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je suis tellement heureux de te connaitre, et je… je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Eren," répondit Levi, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Dans les prochains jours, Eren passa beaucoup de temps avec son père. Ce n'était pas facile de renouer après tout ce temps, mais petit à petit, ils tentaient de retrouver une certaine complicité. Mais le jeune homme était content, et il participait activement à toutes les conversations, racontant des anecdotes et des moments forts, qui étaient pour la plupart en rapport avec la danse. Grisha lui parla de son travail, des patients qu'il voyait guérir, et d'autres qu'il voyait périr. Il lui parla également de sa mère, de leur rencontre, de leur mariage. Carla Jaeger était une battante, et cela lui déchirait le cœur de la voir rongée par la maladie.

"C'était une femme douce, tendre, aimable, mais elle avait beaucoup de caractère, et il ne fallait surtout pas l'énerver. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup de ce côté-là et je me souviens que quand tu étais enfant, tu avais exactement la même expression qu'elle lorsque vous boudiez."

Levi était présent quelquefois, sous la demande d'Eren, et même de Grisha, qui n'avait entendu que du bien de lui, et désirait également connaitre la personne qui rendait son fils heureux. Le danseur faisait pourtant de tout pour leur laisser des moments entre père et fils, par discrétion et par tact.

Le médecin retourna chez lui quelques jours plus tard, en promettant à son fils qu'ils resteraient en contact, par messages et par téléphone. Le jeune homme souriait presque tout le temps, et son sourire était communicatif. Levi s'en rendit compte quand il eut droit à des exclamations choquées de la part de Zoe Hanji _ "Est-ce que tu vas bien, Levi ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? T…tu souris ! Tu souriiiis ! C'est parce que tu as trouvé de nouveaux produits de nettoyage très efficaces ? A mois que tu aies pris quelques centimètres….". Levi l'avait fait taire, et avait regardé Eren du coin de l'œil, faisant comprendre à la couturière la raison de sa bonne humeur quasi-permanente _ "Pas. Un. Commentaire, Hanji".

* * *

Mikasa et Armin avaient été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et ce dernier avait serré son ami très fort dans ses bras quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à la gare. Le blond était heureux pour son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. _Il a pardonné son père, il est avec l'homme qu'il aime, et il va rapidement trouver sa place professionnellement. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec ma famille… heureusement. Mais est- ce que je vais pouvoir réussir en tant que chorégraphe ? Et Erwin… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer… Je suis trop perdu… Là il est au travail, mais on va se voir cet après-midi pour prendre un café. Je suis amoureux de lui, et je suis pratiquement sûr que mes sentiments sont inchangés. Et je ne le laisse pas indifférent… Sauf si je me fais des idées…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps au travail ou autre avec Erwin, les doutes d'Armin par rapport au fait que le chorégraphe soit attiré par lui diminuaient. Il était de plus en plus facile de distinguer le désir parmi les multiples émotions qui se reflétaient sur les yeux bleus, qui pourraient paraître froids à priori. Il gardait toujours une aura imposante, avec sa carrure et son allure, mais l'étudiant ne se sentait pas écrasé ou même intimidé par cela. Au contraire, il était bien quand ils étaient tous les deux, et pouvait sentir la complicité qui les liait, et l'attitude protectrice que le plus âgé pouvait adopter quand il sentait que son protégé n'allait pas bien.

Eren et Levi remarquaient que les choses n'avançaient pas entre les deux blonds.

"Et ils sont supposés être intelligents !" s'exclama Levi, en voyant que les choses restaient telles quelles juste avant la rentrée universitaire. "Ils se dévorent des yeux, et la tension n'est pas que sexuelle, merde !"

"C'est probablement leur couleur de cheveux qui y est pour quelque chose," plaisanta Eren. "Et dire qu'ils pariaient sur notre couple. Ça me donne envie de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre."

"Erwin a peur de s'engager," expliqua Levi. "Quel idiot ! Il doit probablement penser qu'il devrait laisser Armin vivre pleinement sa jeunesse, ou quelque chose du genre."

"Armin m'a parlé de ses doutes… et en fait, il ne se sent pas digne de quelqu'un comme Erwin. Il est totalement amoureux. Je le connais bien. Mais il manque trop de confiance et d'estime de lui-même. Tu penses qu'ils vont réaliser un jour qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ?"

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas jouer les cupidons avec des plans à la noix pour qu'ils se sautent dessus."

"N…non ! Enfin… je ne sais pas… Je… Ils sont tellement… stupides!"

"Je pense qu'ils sont tout simplement deux gros trouillards. Mais ils vont finir par craquer, ne t'inquiètes pas !"

Eren sourit, et acquiesça. Mais la situation ne changea pas. Rien ne se passa, même si plusieurs occasions s'étaient présentées : l'anniversaire d'Erwin, en octobre, celui d'Armin en Novembre, tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble… et leurs amis commençaient à désespérer. Zoe ne manquait pas une occasion de faire des sous-entendus quand elle passait à l'école de danse, Mike faisait de son possible pour les laisser seuls, Eren tentait d'aborder le sujet avec Armin, qui détournait rapidement la conversation, et Levi désignait Armin de 'ton p'tit blond', quand il en parlait à Erwin _ ce dernier rosissait légèrement mais restait impassible.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren ne rentra pas chez lui pour noël. Il avait promis à Mikasa et Armin de maintenir leur tradition pour le nouvel an, mais en attendant, il passa la soirée du 24 décembre avec Levi chez Farlan et Isabelle. Son père les avait rejoints à Trost la veille, il se faisait un plaisir de partager un repas très convivial avec son fils et les autres. Livia fut le sujet principal des conversations ce soir-là. Elle grandissait rapidement, et ses premières dents commençaient tout juste à pousser. Elle était tantôt calme tantôt hyperactive, et riait aux éclats à chaque fois que 'tonton Levi' la prenait dans ses bras _ elle poussait des exclamations qui ressemblaient à "iiiwaiii" à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

"J'ai l'impression que c'est notre premier vrai repas de famille," s'attendrit Isabelle en regardant son frère et sa fille.

"Pour nous ça fait des années que nous n'en avons pas eu," avoua Grisha. "J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être agréable."

"J'espère qu'on pourra faire ça pour les années à venir," souhaita Farlan, qui leva ensuite son verre vers Grisha. "Buvons à la santé des papas de cette table."

"A la santé des papas !" sourit le médecin avant de boire une bonne gorgée de son vin. "Et à la santé de tous les membres de cette petite famille."

Le réveillon s'était déroulé à merveille, et les nouveaux parents s'entendaient vraiment bien avec Grisha. Ce dernier faisait énormément d'efforts pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils, qui était touché par cela et en même temps, il se surprenait à redécouvrir avec délice le plaisir de partager des moments en famille. _Tu me manques énormément Carla. Et je vais faire de mon possible pour être à la hauteur de la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre que tu dégageais de manière permanente. Tu aimais tellement les fêtes… Surtout noël._

Le lendemain, Grisha dut quitter Trost en fin d'après-midi, car il avait du travail le 26 décembre. Après l'avoir déposé à gare, Eren et Levi se rendirent au 'Isa's', pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ce dernier, avec Erwin, Petra et d'autres collègues de 'Smith & the Titans'. Ils retournèrent tous deux à l'appartement du danseur vers minuit.

"Dis, Levi… tu veux bien m'attendre dans la chambre ?" demanda Eren sur un ton timide, dès qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte.

"D'accord," acquiesça le danseur, confus. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non non non !" s'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant. "C'est juste que… J'ai encore… un cadeau pour toi."

"Mais tu m'as déjà couvert de cadeaux depuis hier, Eren !" protesta Levi, avant de faire un grand sourire pervers. "A moins que ce soit toi, mon dernier cadeau…"

"Je sais que c'est cliché, mais c'est exact. Ce dernier cadeau implique… ma personne. Mais ce n'est pas tout, alors si tu veux bien m'attendre bien sagement…"

Levi sentait déjà son membre se gonfler et son pantalon devenir plus étroit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, puis murmura :

"Et si je ne voulais pas être sage ?"

"Tu peux toujours commencer sans mois. Mais tu n'as absolument pas le droit de jouir."

"Oui chef !"

Le danseur se déshabilla entièrement et s'installa confortablement sur son lit, sa main caressant doucement son érection grandissante. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une mélodie retentit, annonçant l'entrée d'un Eren plus sexy que jamais. Il était vêtu très légèrement : un short en coton rouge très court et une chemise blanche dont tous les boutons étaient ouverts, laissant paraître son torse musclé. Ses cheveux étaient couverts par un bonnet de noël, et il était pieds nus. Ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de la musique _ qui provenait d'une petite radio qu'il avait déposée à la porte de la chambre. Il exécuta alors une chorégraphie digne des plus grands strip-teasers, et quand il monta sur le lit, à genoux, les hanches tendues et une grosse bosse rouge dirigée vers son petit-ami, il était la tentation-même. Il se débarrassa lentement du short _il ne portait rien en-dessous_ le lançant à l'autre bout de la pièce, et continua son avancée. La musique s'était arrêtée. Eren se mit à califourchon sur Levi, prenant les mains de ce dernier pour les mettre sur ses hanches. Il s'empala alors d'un coup sur son membre, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. _Ooooooh putain ! Il s'est déjà préparé… C'est pour ça qu'il a un peu tardé…_

Le jeune homme commença à bondir rapidement sur le pénis tendu au maximum, prêt à exploser. Il embrassa longuement son amant, qui manqua de s'étrangler quand il se mit à chanter :

"Joyeux…a…aaah…ni… veeeeaaah…. rsaiiiire…. joyeux aniiiii….versaiiiire…. ah….ah…. joyeux aniversaire Levi…. joyeux aniver….saire….."

Il entoura le cou du danseur avec ses bras, rapprochant leurs corps et l'embrassant à pleine bouche, jusqu'à perdre haleine. Il embrassa ensuite chaque recoin de son visage, lui murmurant des mots passionnés en lui mordant l'oreille, accélérant le rythme de ses bonds, et criant de plus en plus fort.

Ils jouirent plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, s'endormant à l'aube, épuisés et heureux. _C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'aie jamais eu,_ pensa Levi avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le 30 décembre, Eren fut surpris de ne pas être seul durant le trajet de train vers son village natal.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois là gamin, hein ? Ton ami blond m'a invité. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser une occasion de voir l'endroit où tu as grandi."

"Je suis tellement content ! Je pensais que t'avais du travail. Tu n'avais pas un spectacle de fin d'année ?"

"Je me suis arrangé pour que ce ne soit pas la 'team Levi' qui s'en charge. Erwin ne pouvait pas me refuser, même si je sais qu'il aurait aimé être à ma place. Et puis ton père avait l'air content que je vienne, vu qu'il ne pourra pas être à la maison pour le réveillon."

"En fait tout le monde était au courant que tu viendrais sauf moi !" bouda Eren.

"Bingo, gamin. Je voulais te faire la surprise… Vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre ces derniers temps."

Levi rougit et prit la main de son petit-ami, qui s'exclama :

"Tu es trop mignon !"

"Ne t'avise plus de dire ça."

"Mais c'est la vérité…"

"Absolument pas. C'est toi le gamin, de toute façon. C'est toi qui es mignon."

"Alors toi tu es un adorable, exceptionnel, magnifique, charmant petit vieux," taquina Eren, se prenant un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes, puis un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

Armin et Mikasa les attendaient sur le quai, et les accueillirent chaudement. La jeune fille s'entendait étonnement bien avec le danseur, vu qu'ils avaient des caractères similaires, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas au début. Elle pouvait se montrer très protectrice vis-à-vis d'Eren, quelquefois un peu trop. Mais elle comptait à présent Levi comme une sorte d'allié dans la mission 'veiller sur Eren', et elle reconnaissait à quel point il lui faisait du bien. Et même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était attendrie par leur manière d'agir ensemble, et savait que leur couple était solide.

"Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les gâteaux, Levi, mais tu vas avoir droit à la meringue aux marrons d'Eren," se réjouit le blond.

"C'est pour ça qu'il m'invite chez lui chaque année pour le nouvel an."

"J'ai déjà pu profiter de ses talents culinaires, et je suis certain que ce sera bon," sourit Levi, en se souvenant d'une après-midi durant laquelle il avait pu pleinement profiter de son petit-ami dans un tablier de cuisine. Sans rien dessous.

"Ôtes ce sourire pervers de ton visage," le réprimanda Mikasa. "On n'a pas besoin de connaitre vos fantaisies tordues."

* * *

De : Erwin Smith  
Reçu à 23 :59  
Je ne sais pas si ce message arrivera à temps… Bonne année Armin !

A: Erwin Smith  
Envoyé à 00:00  
Bonne année Erwin! (Il est minuit pile, mais tu recevras ce message probablement bien après)

Vers minuit et quart, Armin reçut un appel du chorégraphe.

"J'ai réussi à échapper à Zoe. Elle est incontrôlable ! Bonne année Armin ! Je viens de recevoir ton message."

"Bonne année à toi aussi. Eren, Mikasa et Levi te souhaitent également une bonne année."

"Oh ! Dis-leur aussi bonne année de ma part ! Ça se passe bien le réveillon pour toi ?"

"Oui, c'est génial ! Et toi ? Au fait, ça c'est bien passé le spectacle de fin d'année hier… ou plutôt avant-hier ?"

"C'était un succès ! Et pour le réveillon, tout va bien, mis à part le fait que Zoe ait bien trop bu ! Mike n'a pas de voiture et somnole. Et devine c'est qui le merveilleux ami qui va devoir les ramener chez eux ?"

"Hahahaha bon courage Erwin !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude. Ça fait une quinzaine d'années que c'est comme ça. Bon je dois y aller, sinon elle va me sauter dessus."

"Amuse-toi bien alors. Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Armin."

 _Je suis trop stupiiiide ! Pourquoi je suis jaloux, merde ! Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Mlle Hanji et lui, mais j'envie tellement les libertés qu'elle peut se permettre avec Erwin ! Je l'aime tellement… Je suis stupide. Je suis stupide._

Armin noya son chagrin dans une grosse part de meringue aux marrons. A son retour à Trost après les vacances, il avait pris trois kilos.

* * *

Le mois de Janvier fut un mois particulièrement rempli pour les étudiants de deuxième année à l'université de Trost, vu qu'ils avaient été désignés pour faire partie des organisateurs et participants lors d'un festival artistique qui se déroulait une fois tous les trois ans en mai. Les danseurs commençaient à s'organiser en petits groupes en fonction du type de danse, afin commencer à tout préparer. Mikasa et Jean avaient été désignés pour l'ouverture du festival, vu qu'ils faisaient des merveilles ensemble, et Dot Pixis avait choisi Marco pour chanter la chanson sur laquelle ils danseraient. Armin s'occuperait leur chorégraphie, ainsi que de celles d'autres danses.

Au début du semestre suivant, le déroulement général était déjà décidé, et à la fin du mois de mars, les répétitions devinrent très régulières. La danse d'ouverture était quasi prête, mais il restait un grand problème. Jean, qui maîtrisait parfaitement la chorégraphie, perdait complètement ses moyens dès qu'il entendait son petit-ami chanter. Il était vrai que Marco avait surpris tout le monde avec sa voix magnifique et son charisme "de ouf" _ selon Connie_ quand il chantait.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il faut toujours qu'il soit distrait à un moment ou à un autre !" désespérait Armin.

"Calme-toi et reprends-toi, il te reste un mois," le rassura Erwin en prenant une gorgée de café. "Tout ira bien. Ça arrive."

"Je veux tellement que tout soit parfait," soupira Armin. "Mais cet amoureux transi ne le réalise pas."

"Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi inquiet que toi. Tu devrais lui parler sincèrement. Lui et Marco. Vous réussirez à trouver une solution à votre problème."

"Je sais, je suis simplement nerveux."

"Tu veux arrêter de travailler avec moi jusqu'au festival ?"

"Non ! Tu m'as déjà diminué le boulot. Et puis… ça me fait du bien de travailler avec toi… tu me donnes de bons conseils."

"Oh tu peux me demander tous les conseils que tu veux. Ça me fait plaisir de suivre ce que tu fais. Tu fais du bon travail ! Je suis fier de toi."

Armin rougit et fit un grand sourire, remerciant Erwin :

"Venant de toi, ça fait chaud au cœur."

"Ne me dis pas que tu me prends toujours comme une sorte d'idole !"

"Je t'admire encore plus qu'avant, maintenant que je te connais, et que j'ai appris à apprécier la personne que tu es. Tu es celui qui m'a donné envie de faire ce que je fais, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Et je suis vraiment heureux que tu aimes mon travail et chaque compliment de ta part en valent des millions. Je ne serai probablement jamais capable de faire des merveilles comme ce que tu fais, mais…"

"Ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser et de te sous-estimer," l'interrompit Erwin d'un ton ferme. "Tu as un talent exceptionnel. Des vidéos que tu m'as montrées par rapport à certaines chorégraphies, je peux t'affirmer que tu as un style bien à toi, et que tu vas te faire une place parmi les plus grands dans le monde de la danse. Tu es un chorégraphe dans l'âme, et si tu penses que tu n'es pas de mon niveau, alors tu te trompes. Tu as bien plus de talent que moi."

"Je…"

"Laisse-moi te dire une chose. A la base, je ne voulais pas devenir chorégraphe. J'ai commencé la danse quand j'étais tout petit, et je débutais tout juste ma carrière professionnelle dans les compétitions junior, quand c'est arrivé. J'avais 12 ans. J'étais un prodige. J'avais un bon physique pour la danse, du talent, une famille aisée, un professeur qualifié. Mais bien-sûr, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, ni même qui l'a fait, mais un jour, après l'entrainement, je me suis retrouvé au bas des escaliers, et je ne sentais plus du tout ma main droite. J'en avais perdu l'usage complet, jusqu'à l'épaule, et j'ai dû suivre des années de rééducation pour la réutiliser normalement. Mais j'étais déprimé, je ne faisais plus confiance à personne, et j'avais pratiquement perdu mon amour pour la danse. Mike et Zoe m'ont aidé à m'en sortir. Mais bon. Un chorégraphe qui n'aime pas danser… c'est terriblement décevant non ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait l'être ? Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde quand tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas danser."

"Je ne danse que quand je prépare mes chorégraphies et que je les enseigne à Levi ou Mike."

"Et tu n'as pas essayé de le faire pour le plaisir ? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des merveilles…."

"Non."

"Je sais que ce qui t'est arrivé est horrible, et que je suis probablement mal placé pour te dire ça, mais tu n'as jamais pensé que ce qui t'es arrivé t'a permis de vivre ta destinée ? Tu n'as peut-être pas fait carrière dans la danse pro et les compétitions, mais tu as contribué à rendre ce monde-là tellement meilleur. Tu as découvert des talents, tu as inspiré des talents, et tu as donné une chance à des talents là où personne n'aurait pensé le faire. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et je ne peux pas envisager le monde de la danse sans toi. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne peux pas envisager _mon_ monde de la danse sans toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer _mon_ monde sans toi…"

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton à peine audible, mais il avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur Erwin.

"Armin…"

"Je… je dois y aller."

Le jeune homme quitta précipitamment le café. Il adopta une attitude plutôt distante envers Erwin pendant les rares moments durant lesquels ils se virent pour le reste du mois. Il ne lui parlait que de sujets en rapport avec le travail, et lui demandait quelques petits conseils pour le festival, auquel il l'invita, lui et tous les employés de 'Smith & the Titans'.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Je vous présente le 6ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic!

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont follow/fav/commenté ou tout simplement apprécié ^^

Réponse aux commentaires:

 **Fanakeh** : Je suis contente que tu aie aimé la fic, avec Levi en tant qu'instructeur de danse (évidemment, ce n'est pas le premier métier auquel on penserait quand il s'agit de Levi, mais ça a quand même marché XD). Tu avais bien devinée par rapport à Armin et Eren! Et puis Levi est un gros tsundere, mais au fond, il ne peut pas se passer d'Eren ^3^ Je me suis attachée à Isabelle et Farlan, et j'ai eu envie de leur donner une fin heureuse (j'adore le fluff, je ne peux rien y faire!)  
J'espère que tu vas aimer la fin de cette histoire (avec Armin et Erwin que se mettront enfin ensemble et des petits couples surprise :D) !

:)

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. La cérémonie d'ouverture devait commencer. Dot Pixis était en train de faire un discours avant la fameuse danse. Dans les coulisses, Jean était nerveux et ne tenait pas en place.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Jean," tentait de le rassurer son petit-ami. "On a très bien répétés, et Armin t'a aidé à surmonter ta distraction."

"J'ai confiance en toi, Jean," affirma le blond. "Mikasa et toi allez assurer."

"Merci Armin, Marco. Bon. C'est bientôt à nous. Mikasa, tu es prête ?"

"Oui. Allons-y."

Tout se passa parfaitement, et la danse prit un succès fou, se terminant sur des applaudissements d'un public qui s'était levé pour les féliciter. Le gala d'ouverture devait se terminer par un vin d'honneur, animé par les musiciens, qui jouaient des rythmes entraînants devant une piste de danse.

Armin trinquait avec Eren, Mikasa, Jean et Marco, quand il fut interrompu par Erwin. Ce dernier était à couper le souffle, dans son smoking très élégant, et son sourire rayonnant. Il était accompagné de Levi _qui accapara Eren et Mikasa_ de Mike et de Zoe, mais Armin ne voyait que lui.

"Bravo à vous tous. C'était superbe. Armin… tu as vraiment fait du bon travail. Je n'avais vu que quelques extraits des répétitions, mais le résultat final est de loin meilleur !"

"Tu as de nouveaux fans, Armin !" s'exclama Zoe, suivie d'un grognement affirmatif de Mike.

"Merci beaucoup," rougit Armin. "Mikasa et Jean étaient vraiment parfaits. Ils ont sublimé la chorégraphie."

"Mais c'est ta chorégraphie qui leur a permis de danser ainsi. Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail," insista Erwin. "J'ai hâte de voir les autres danses sur lesquelles tu as travaillées."

"Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de son p'tit blond. Question louanges, je pense qu'il est passé par tout ce qui peut être dit."

"Levi !"

"Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tu m'as fait penser à ces experts en vins qui ne se taisent pas après à peine une gorgée! Bon, sur ce, le gamin et moi, on se casse."

"Bye bye les amoureux," chantonna Jean. "A propos d'amoureux, je vais inviter le mien à danser une dernière fois avant de rentrer. A plus!"

"Mike allait aussi m'inviter à danser, n'est-ce pas, Mike ?" Hanji Zoe n'était pas la reine de la subtilité.

"Hm."

"Je pense rentrer au foyer," dit Armin une fois que les deux blonds se retrouvèrent seuls. "Il se fait tard, et la journée de demain s'annonce longue."

"Je te dépose alors," proposa Erwin.

"Ce n'est pas trop loin. Je peux marcher."

"Economise ton énergie. Et puis… je voulais te parler."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et avant que le plus grand puisse démarrer, l'étudiant commença.

"Si c'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. J'ai dit des choses sans réfléchir."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce que tu as dit… j'y ai beaucoup pensé… Est-ce que tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ?"

"Chaque mot que j'ai dit je le pense vraiment."

"Même la dernière phrase?"

Armin tremblait légèrement, mais il respira longuement pour se calmer, et se lança:

"Oui, surtout la dernière phrase. Je crois que mes sentiments pour toi sont clairs. Et j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, même si c'était probablement inapproprié."

"Et tu penses que ce serait inapproprié de ma part si je t'embrassais maintenant ?"

"Tu devrais vérifier par toi-même."

Erwin enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et se retourna complètement vers Armin, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser devint rapidement incontrôlable, et quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient les joues en feu, et le souffle coupé.

"Est-ce que ce serait inapproprié si je te disais que moi non-plus, je ne peux pas imaginer mon monde sans toi ?"

"Erwin…"

"Est-ce que ce serait inapproprié si je te disais que je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi ?"

"Si c'est inapproprié, alors on est deux. Vu que je ressens la même chose. Et que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser encore et encore."

Il s'exécuta. Et ce fut bien plus tard qu'il retourna dans sa chambre, fredonnant un air joyeux en dansant et tournoyant de telle manière qu'il avait failli rentrer droit dans la porte de son voisin, qui sortait de chez lui pile au moment ou Armin faisait un salto arrière.

Durant le reste du festival, Armin était sur un nuage. Zoe était également d'excellente humeur, vu qu'elle avait gagné un pari qui avait été fait avec Mike, Levi et Eren, il y a une dizaine de mois.

* * *

Après le festival, Mikasa et Jean avaient été inscrits à une compétition de danse de salon qu'ils avaient remportée haut la main. La 'team Levi' planifiait un nouveau spectacle, et Levi avait accepté de prendre un rôle vedette, à condition que son petit-ami accepte de faire partie de l'une des danses _ Eren n'hésita pas un seul instant, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Erwin. Ce dernier réfléchissait par rapport à des détails de la chorégraphie, et il fut rejoint par Armin, qui venait de terminer ses examens finaux.

"Je te dérange ? Tu as l'air plongé dans tes pensées."

"Armin ! Non, reste. Je suis un peu bloqué de toute façon."

"C'est pour la choré de la 'team Levi' ?"

"Oui. Je veux que ce soit spécial. Vu que Levi a enfin accepté de prendre la vedette. Je veux lui faire plaisir aussi."

"Laisse-moi deviner. Un petit moment en duo avec Eren ?"

"Oui. Mais j'y repenserai plus tard. Je suis à cours d'inspiration et je suis fatigué. Et comme toi aussi tu as besoin d'un défoulement, tu vas venir avec moi."

"Et tu m'emmènes où ?"

"Tu as deux choix : soit on part diner quelque part, soit on passe prendre des pizzas et on se goinfre chez moi."

"Numéro 2. Je suis curieux de voir ton appart."

"C'est vrai que tu n'es jamais venu chez moi. Heureusement que j'ai fait un peu de rangement hier."

"Auriez-vous des choses à cacher, monsieur Smith ?"

"Hmmmm qui sait ?"

 _Et il utilise encore ce ton qui me tue. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas rester un gentleman quand on ira chez lui ! Il est adorable, mais je veux que les choses avancent._

Erwin avait des pensées assez voisines de celles d'Armin, tentant de se donner du courage pour pouvoir faire avancer leur relation. Il avait des préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant qui étaient rangés dans un tiroir dans sa chambre, attendant d'être utilisés.

L'appartement se trouvait dans un immeuble d'un cartier plutôt calme. Il était assez grand, avec une décoration simple et agréable. Les deux blonds s'installèrent sur le grand canapé du salon dévorant leurs pizzas, et parlant de tout et de rien. Mais la conversation vira vers un sujet plus sérieux, quand ils s'étaient mis à parler de leurs années de lycée.

"Tout le monde pensait que j'étais un ange. C'était toujours Eren qui se faisait gronder quand on bavardait en cours. J'étais désolé pour lui."

"Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses. Tu es loin d'être un ange. Moi j'étais plutôt calme au lycée. J'étais assez réservé, et les seules personnes avec lesquelles je parlais étaient Zoe et Mike."

"Tu… souffrais beaucoup ?"

"Physiquement, il n'y avait plus de douleur, mais la souffrance était intérieure. J'étais déprimé."

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs."

Armin saisit la main d'Erwin, qui lui sourit tendrement, se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur son nez puis sur ses lèvres.

"Ne t'excuse pas. Je vais très bien maintenant. Mes amis ont été là pour moi. Et toi, tu es mon rayon de soleil. Tu sais, la fois où tu m'as crié dessus, tu m'as fait beaucoup réfléchir. Par rapport à mes sentiments pour toi, bien sûr, mais par rapport à d'autres choses aussi. Et tu avais raison, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas croire que je n'aime pas la danse."

"Tu veux dire que…"

"Je veux retenter de danser… pour le plaisir… mais seulement si c'est toi qui me réapprends."

"Avec plaisir, Erwin. Et on commence quand ?"

"Maintenant ? Il y a de l'espace et un bon système audio."

"Tu veux commencer par quoi ?"

"Quelque chose de lent."

Armin mit alors une musique douce, et il entraîna le plus âgé dans un mélange entre plusieurs danses lentes. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés, joue contre joue, bougeant légèrement sur la mélodie. Erwin murmura d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion :

"Je n'ai jamais dansé de slow, tu sais ?"

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais failli être marié ?"

"Oui mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de danser avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la danse, et ne m'a jamais encouragé dans mes passions. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu envie de danser avec personne autant que j'ai envie de danser avec toi."

"Erwin… Je t'aime tellement..."

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et longuement, puis avec plus de passion, se collant l'un contre l'autre. Armin poussa alors Erwin à s'asseoir sur le canapé, se mit à genoux devant lui, et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, qui était déformé par une bosse grandissante.

"T… tu es sûr que…"

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne le voulais pas. Et puis ton corps" Il mit sa main sur le membre toujours couvert " a l'air tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Je te veux Erwin !"

"Si tu savais ça fait combien de temps que je rêve que tu me dises ça !"

C'est à ce moment-là que le plus jeune baissa son caleçon, libérant une érection impressionnante. Il lécha le membre tendu, arrachant un gémissement à son propriétaire, puis s'exclama :

"Monsieur Smith ! Vous êtes… grand !"

Erwin éclata de rire, se souvenant la fameuse interview qui avait commencée de la même manière, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais son rire s'étouffa quand son amant prit son pénis entièrement en bouche, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche ses poils pubiens.

 _Il a beau avoir une gueule d'ange, mais il est très loin de ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il suce bien ! S'il continue comme ça je vais jouir trop tôt._

"Ah…. AH ! ARMIN… C'est trop boooon…. Arrête… Sinon je vais…."

Le jeune homme retira le membre de sa bouche, et il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, qui lui empoigna les fesses, se leva, le portant jusqu'à sa chambre, et le jetant sur son lit.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et Erwin récupéra le lubrifiant et la boite de préservatifs, avant de préparer minutieusement l'anus étroit d'Armin, qui le suppliait de le prendre sauvagement, et de lui faire l'amour sans retenue. Il s'exécuta alors, le pilonnant vigoureusement, lui écartant les jambes au maximum, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent l'oreiller, des deux côtés de sa tête.

Ils jouirent presque au même moment, le plus grand enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du plus petit qui poussa un cri en éjaculant sur leurs deux corps. Erwin, qui tremblait encore légèrement à cause de la puissance de son orgasme, se retira et jeta le préservatif plein après l'avoir noué, puis il chercha une serviette qu'il imbiba d'eau pour nettoyer le sperme qui s'était rependu sur son amant et lui. Il se blottit ensuite contre Armin, qui se lova contre lui, avec un soupire qui ressemblait presque à un ronronnement.

"Ça t'arrange que je sois grand, n'est-ce pas."

"Oh que oui. Tu es grand partout… j'adore."

"Et toi tu es doué sur tous les points de vue. Je suis comblé."

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est ensemble… J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur."

"C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Je n'ai pas trop d'expérience de ce côté-là. Surtout quand il s'agit d'amour. Vu que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Mais je sais qu'avec toi, mon cœur ne risque rien."

"Erwin… Mon cœur est tien, et tu me rends heureux. Et puis moi non-plus je n'ai pas trop d'expérience… Mais on va y remédier, ne t'en fais pas."

"Mmmmm tu es loin d'être un ange, et je suis partant. Je vais commencer tout de suite. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de toi en matière de fellation."

Effectivement, tout était grand chez Erwin. Y compris sa langue et sa bouche.

* * *

 **« _Cette fin d'année était vraiment spéciale, avec le nouveau spectacle de la troupe de danse 'Wings of Freedom'. En tant que spectateur pour la première hier, j'étais agréablement surpris par le nouveau chef d'œuvre signé Erwin Smith. Chorégraphe, directeur d'une grande école de danse et dénicheur de talent, il nous a une fois de plus présenté une perle rare, qui vient tout juste d'être diplômé de la célèbre université de Trost._**

 ** _Eren Yaeger, qui avait fait de brèves apparitions lors des spectacles précédents, est à présent un membre permanent de la troupe, aux côtés d'un danseur tout aussi extraordinaire, Levi. A eux deux, ils forment une paire exceptionnelle, et ce fut un plaisir immense de les voir danser ensemble. Et cette fois-ci ne sera pas la dernière, vu que Smith nous a confié être très inspiré, avec un nouveau projet déjà en tête _une collaboration apparemment._**

 ** _En attendant, je recommande vivement ce spectacle, dont les représentations reprendront dès le 3 Janvier._**

 ** _XXXXXX, le 29 décembre 20XX_ »**

Erwin ferma son journal, et regarda défiler le paysage enneigé par la fenêtre du train. A côté de lui, Armin somnolait, tandis que Levi et Eren, qui étaient sur les sièges d'en face, discutaient de l'article dont il venait d'achever la lecture. Pour la première fois, il allait passer le réveillon du nouvel an en dehors de Trost, et il était excité à l'idée de revoir les Arlert _qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de l'été précédent. Il s'était senti bien dans la famille d'Armin, qui l'avait très bien accueilli. Il s'était vite entendu avec eux, vu que les parents de son petit-ami étaient tous deux instituteurs comme ses propres parents, qui étaient décédés. Le couple avait été très attendri par l'amour et la complicité qu'il y avait entre leur fils et Erwin, ce qui avait vite rassuré ce dernier, qui craignait le fait que la famille de son petit-ami trouvent leur difference d'age ou leur relation inappropriée.

 _Tant de choses se sont passées ces dernières années ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureux un jour ! Levi est épanoui auprès d'Eren, la troupe prend de plus en plus de succès, l'école est à présent réputée, et moi, je passe de bons moments avec l'amour de ma vie. Mon p'tit blond, mon p'tit démon à la gueule d'ange… Je l'aime tellement…_

"Arrête de faire cette tête d'imbécile heureux, le blond !"

"Je veux bien être un imbécile heureux, mon cher Levi."

"C'est Armin qui le rend comme ça. C'est l'amûûûûr."

"Oh si vous voyiez les têtes que vous faites quand vous avec vos _moments_ … tellement romantiiiiques."

Ils rirent de bon cœur, réveillant Armin qui les regarda avec de l'incompréhension totale dans ses yeux somnolant, ce qui les fit encore plus rire.

* * *

Le projet du spectacle suivant fut effectivement une collaboration. Non seulement Armin contribua à la mise en place des chorégraphies, mais il fut décidé que la musique du spectacle serait entièrement composée par Marco. Erwin avait approuvé cette suggestion de son petit-ami, qui avait vite fait de contacter son ancien compagnon de de chambre. Ce dernier avait accepté de leur préparer une bande musicale sur mesure, avec des collègues et amis musiciens.

Il faisait partie du conservatoire de Trost, et composait certaines chansons pour des artistes très populaires. De temps en temps, il chantait dans des soirées organisées par des associations non gouvernementales pour des œuvres de bienfaisance. Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis l'étudiant timide et réservé qu'il était, et ce en grande partie grâce à Jean, qui le soutenait dans toutes ses démarches _ "Je suis ton fan numéro 1, ta groupie en chaleur, ne l'oublies jamais !". Il l'avait même soutenu quand il avait décidé de confronter ses parents.

"Je sais que vous ne me considérez plus comme votre fils, et je vous en ai voulu pendant longtemps, mais j'ai changé. Je vous pardonne, et j'aimerais bien que vous soyez là pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Je suis majeur de promotion en musique."

Ses parents n'avaient rien dit quand il leur avait tendu la carte d'invitation, son père lançant des regards en coin à Jean, les sourcils froncés. Marco, qui avait remarqué cela, avait souri :

"Je voulais également vous présenter Jean, l'amour de ma vie. Mon fiancé. C'est grace à lui que je suis là aujourd'hui, vu que je viens ici également parce que je voulais être sûr que vous avez reçu l'invitation à notre mariage."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais encore dans cette maison," avait alors dit M. Boldt froidement. "Il n'y a rien à pardonner, et surtout pas ton attitude inacceptable. Moi qui pensais que tu arrêterais avec tes actions abominables, tu es allé encore plus loin. Tu n'es pas mon fils, et la meilleure chose que tu puisses me faire serait de prendre le nom de famille de cette personne" il fil un signe de tête vers Jean "qui te fait plonger dans le péché."

"M. Boldt rassurez-vous, je n'accepterais en aucun cas que Marco garde le nom d'une famille qui n'en a jamais été une pour lui. Je préfère que nous soyons dans le péché plutôt que de vivre la vie que vous menez. Nous sommes heureux, au moins."

Jean avait parlé sur un ton glacial, avec un visage dont seuls les yeux traduisaient une colère immense. Marco lui prit la main, et regarda ses parents.

"Jean me rend heureux. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine que les choses se terminent de cette manière, mais je ne pourrais jamais changer celui que je suis. J'espère que vous le comprendrez un jour, et que vous comprendrez la valeur et l'importance d'une famille, au-delà des devoirs du clan ou d'un business."

Sur ce, ils s'étaient retirés et avaient quitté le manoir des Boldt, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Marco était triste, mais il se sentait comme libéré d'un gros poids.

"Je n'ai aucun regret, et je peux enfin faire la paix avec moi-même. Je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier J…"

"C'est simple," l'interrompit son fiancé. "Passe le reste de ta vie avec moi, Marco Kirstein."

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, mon amour."

Évidemment, seuls M. et Mme Kirstein _Marie !_ avaient été présents pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais le lendemain, Marco avait reçu une visite de sa mère dans l'appartement où il s'était installé avec Jean quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient parlés pendant un moment. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir être là pour lui, mais son devoir en tant que femme du chef de famille l'en empêchait. Elle avait été assez froide et distante, mais le brun pouvait discerner une pointe de remords dans le ton de sa voix et son regard fatigué. De plus, elle lui avait offert un violon d'excellente qualité, lui souhaitant du succès pour son avenir. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, il lui avait demandé de ne plus lui transférer d'argent, et lui avait souhaité bonne chance. "A défaut d'avoir rempli tes devoirs de mère, reste une bonne épouse pour père. Moi je suis heureux. J'espère que tu pourras l'être également un jour."

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

Armin et Erwin avaient décidés de se marier en Juillet, après la dernière représentation de leur nouveau spectacle _ un succès parmi tant d'autres depuis le début de leur collaboration. Le plus âgé avait fait sa demande en mariage lors de son quarantième anniversaire, devant tous leurs amis, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'angoisser une fois la question posée, vu que son compagnon s'était jeté dans ses bras, et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, murmurant un "oui, mille fois oui !" entre deux baisers.

Le costume blanc d'Armin lui allait à ravir. _Armin Arlert-Smith, mon mari !_ pensa Erwin avant de lui donner un baiser tendre et passionné à la foi, sous les applaudissements des invités. Il l'avait ensuite porté _ "Je ne suis pas une princesse" avait rougi le plus jeune, avec un sourire qui contredisait ses protestations _ avant de se diriger vers la voiture qui les attendait devant l'entrée de la mairie. La soirée avait été très animée. Elle avait commencé sur des discours assez amusant _ et aussi très attendrissants _ de la part des témoins. Mike avait brièvement parlé, mais avec beaucoup d'émotion, et Eren avait, au contraire, cité diverses anecdotes liées aux nouveaux mariés, faisant rire tout le monde. La piste de danse avait été presque tout le temps pleine _ pas étonnant avec autant de danseurs professionnels ! Et mis à part les hôtes de la soirée, une personne prenait énormément de succès : Livia. Du haut de ses sept ans, la petite rousse avait déjà une grande passion pour la danse, et tout le monde lui proposait d'être son cavalier. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, mais revenait toujours vers 'tonton Levi' et 'tonton Eren', qui étaient de loin ses préférés. Ses parents la regardaient avec beaucoup de tendresse, et Isabelle souriait encore plus en pensant au moment ou elle lui annoncerait qu'elle sera bientôt grande sœur.

"Notre cher Erwin a tellement changé au cours de ces dernières années. Il est heureux… " soupira Zoe, en tendant un verre de champagne à Mike, qui hocha brièvement la tête en trinquant.

"C'est Armin," répondit le moustachu. "Il a réussi là où nous avions tous échoués."

"Il lui a redonné une raison de vivre. Et ils sont tellement mignons ensemble ! Ça a été drôle de parier sur tous ces couples ! Eren et Levi, Armin et Erwin, Petra et Oluo, et tous les autres !"

"Tu te mêles bien trop des affaires des autres, Zoe !"

"Je sais, je sais, mais c'est beau de les voir évoluer comme ça. Eren et Levi ne vont pas tarder à se passer également la bague au doigt, et je parie qu'ils seront suivis de près par la p'tite Krista et Ymir. Elles sont trop mignonnes ! On va assister à beaucoup de mariages, et c'est tellement excitant ! Et puis, avoue quand-même que c'est drôle de les voir se tourner autour, et devenir soudainement maladroits et aveugles… D'ailleurs, qui est cette charmante créature avec laquelle danse Mikasa Ackerman ?"

"Annie Leonhardt, si je ne me trompe pas."

"La célèbre photographe ?"

"Oui."

"Mmmmmmm… Elles étaient ensemble à l'université… et si je me souviens bien, elles étaient compagnes de chambre… Il y a quelque chose entre eux, c'est clair ! Tu veux parier, Mike ? Sur la possibilité d'une relation entre Mikasa Ackerman et Annie Leonhardt ? Je pense bien que les choses vont changer ce soir entre ces deux beautés fatales!"

"J'ai quelque chose d'encore meilleur. Et si on pariait sur la possibilité d'une relation entre Zoe Hanji et Mike Zacharius ?"

Ce soir-là, Mike réussit l'immense exploit de faire taire Zoe Hanji.


End file.
